HISTÓRIAS QUE SE REPETEM
by Ligya Ford-Northman
Summary: Dois enigmáticos vampiros chegam a Forks. Aparentemente inofensivos, o que poderiam querer os visitantes? Bella acredita que aquela visita mudará seu destino, assim como sua futura vida com Edward. PRÉ-BD Fic Crossover jogo RPG Vampiro e serie True Blood.
1. Capitulo 1 AMOR OU CAPRICHO?

**Nota Inicial** Pré-Breaking Dawn. Fic CROSS-OVER com o jogo de RPG Vampiro: A Máscara.

**HISTÓRIAS QUE SE REPETEM**

CAPÍTULO 1 – AMOR OU CAPRICHO?

Isso é muito divertido.

Digo, diversão – com o passar do tempo – se tornou um termo relativo. Acho que diversão para mim não é bem como é para todo mundo. Não consigo achar um programa de tv divertido. Ou piadas e sarcasmos saindo da boca de alguém tentando impressionar.

E isso pra mim – quero dizer, impressionar – é algo muito difícil. Depois de tanto tempo, pouca coisa me impressiona.

Mas confesso que dirigir por algumas dezenas de horas para um lugar desconhecido no meio do Estado de Washington é divertido. Ao menos, eu acho divertido me aventurar nisso.

Claro que hoje em dia, viajar é moleza. Você pode estar do outro lado do mundo numa questão de horas. Há cem anos isso era impossível. Você tinha que viajar numa charrete sacolejante por dias, parando em estalagens com acomodações horrorosas onde as pessoas lhe encaravam como um ser do outro mundo.

Não que eu não fosse.

Eu me acostumei com olhares de estranhos. Obviamente, eu aproveito a situação. Os anos me fizeram perder um pouco os escrúpulos.

Como eu disse, a tecnologia ajudou muito com o passar dos séculos. Ao menos, eu posso carregar meu alimento por semanas, e aquecê-los num microondas! É ou não é fantástico?

Isso me faz lembrar de um grande amigo do passado. Eu o conheci na Universidade de Varsóvia e era um grande cientista. E ele, sabendo da minha situação, fez experiências com bioquímica pra tentar... como posso dizer... facilitar a minha alimentação.

Ele acreditava que fazendo alguns experimentos, era possível separar a águas das hemácias, e transformá-las num pó. Quase como o chocolate que os humanos bebem com leite. Seria só misturar com água e beber.

Fiquei empolgada com a idéia. Facilitaria muito. E não só pra mim.

Só posso lamentar que não deu muito certo. Nós fomos viver naquele maldito gueto, e Arthur faleceu antes que conseguisse chegar até o fim.

Como você pode entender, eu vivi aquela época sanguinária de Hitler. E como, infelizmente, eu chamo muita atenção, tentei me manter o mais longe daquilo tudo. Varsóvia virou um pandemônio e não podia fazer nada por isso. Eu e Arthur fomos separados, e anos depois, eu descobri que ele havia morrido num dos campos de concentração. Eu trabalhei como enfermeira nas trincheiras da Itália, e vi mais morte do que pode se ver numa vida inteira.

E descobri que monstro também é um termo relativo.

Aquilo era monstruosidade. Jogar bombas atômicas em cidades pacíficas era monstruosidade. Eu era uma minhoquinha em relação a Hitler.

- Merda! – gritei para mim mesma quando deixei de ver a placa de sinalização. Estava chovendo e eu corria no meu Porshe. É, adoro carros velozes. Depois de séculos de lentidão, velocidade é o que há.

Freei fazendo os pneus cantarem, e dei marcha ré para ler a placa. Eu poderia, com certeza, causar um belo acidente de trânsito, mas naquela chuva, duvido que haveria algum carro na estrada.

E acidente de trânsito é algo complicado de eu me envolver. E outra, se acontecer algo com meu carrinho, eu trucido a primeira garganta que eu ver.

Eu li a placa que dizia que eu estava há dois quilômetros de Forks. Ótimo! Minha bunda já tava dura. E aquela paisagem de mato molhado já tava me cansando.

Espero que essa família seja mesmo como Tanya havia dito. Será que eles não se importarão com uma velha inglesa invadindo seu território? Afinal, somos tão diferentes quanto um vampiro é de um lobisomem.

Tanya e esta família vêm de um clã absolutamente diferente do meu. E como eu disse, eles são diferentes. São vegetarianos, não dormem, e o sol não os afeta. Ao menos, não os afeta como afeta a mim. Não que eu vire pó como no livro de Bram Stocker, ou em seriados de tv, como daquela caçadora fofinha. Meu corpo simplesmente... arde. Arde, não queima. E depois de viver tanto, essa ardência é tão suportável quanto qualquer outra coisa.

Na verdade, tudo ficou suportável.

A cidade começou a aparecer para mim. Carros nas ruas, casas, prédios comerciais... Isso me lembra a maioria das cidades que eu já passei. Tem coisas que não mudam.

As portas do comércio estavam baixadas e não havia ninguém na rua. Será que isso é mesmo normal? Tipo, como em Londres? Que dependendo do mês, você sabe que horas vai chover?

Meu celular gritou, e tentei alcançá-lo no banco do passageiro. Com a mão direita tentava controlar o volante, pra não me fazer aquaplanar no meio da cidade. Isso nem iria chamar a atenção, certo?

Vi no identificador de chamadas que era meu bom e velho Spike. Spike, britânico que nem eu. Spike, toreador que nem eu. Spike, que já degolou mais vítimas que eu. Spike, que era possuidor dos meus bens mais preciosos: minha alma, consciência, coração e tudo mais.

- Oi, doçura... – eu comecei, sorrindo. -... neste momento? Num carro no meio do Nada, Washington... O Estado de Washington, querido, não Washington DC... E você? Onde está?... Por que Hollywood?... – tive que rir com a resposta dele: "Gente famosa". Ele diz que sempre adorou o sangue dos artistas. - ... Você não acha que chama muita atenção?... Você como ator? Seria ótimo... Não estou ironizando... – claro que estava. -... Meu amor, você pode fazer o que você quiser... Não estou sendo sarcástica. Você sabe que lhe dou apoio em tudo... – eu pausei e ouvi. Balancei a cabeça. Depois de tanto tempo, Spike ainda agia como um garoto. -... Estou em missão, pode se dizer assim... Não, eu não sou nenhum cachorrinho... Eu não disse isso. Eu só vou dar uma olhada... Eu falei com ele, e só vou olhar. Não vou fazer nada... Pare, Spike. Você já ta me irritando com essa história... Eu não tenho medo... É claro, como você acha que eu sobrevivi até agora? É tudo uma questão de poder... Spike, baby, eu tenho que desligar, eu cheguei... Claro, eu te passo um email com o endereço, e como chegar aqui... Okay... Te amo também.

Spike desligou, e eu arremessei o celular no outro banco. Parei o carro e tentei fazer uma vã tentativa de absorver aquela parte da viagem. Estava em frente a uma enorme casa vitoriana. Ela devia estar ali desde o começo do século, e parecia tão nova e fresca quanto os moradores dela.

Tentei esticar minhas costas, e respirei fundo.

Olhei no espelho e vi meu reflexo. Estava mais branca que o normal, apesar de ter me alimentado horas antes. Eu estava cada vez mais parecida com um fantasma cada dia que se passava.

Olhei a chuva, e lembrei que Washington é o estado que mais chove nos EUA. Vai ser mesmo uma aventura passar um tempo aqui.

O engraçado é que eu podia ter aprendido a produzir e manipular o tempo. Era um tipo de ritual – ou magia, se você preferir chamar – que um clã de vampiros sabia. Não é algo passado para outros clãs, como o meu. É crime com punição. Mas um vampiro do clã Tremere me ensinou algo.

Mas se podia ter aprendido, devia ter escolhido manipular o tempo do que aprender a corromper personalidades de outros. Muito mais prático.

Olhei para aquele céu prateado e suspirei. Parece que estava numa cidade fantasma.

Abri a porta do carro, usando minha rapidez adquirida com os anos, e em segundos já estava na porta da casa dos Cullen.

- É isso aí. Hora do show! – quando ia tocar a campainha, um homem abriu a porta, me assustando.

Ele era loiro e não devia ter mais de trinta anos.

Com certeza, Carslile Cullen. Tanya tinha me dado a ficha completa.

- Penélope Brooks. – ele soltou. Parecia ansioso.

- Olá. – eu disse. Meu sotaque piorava quando estava cansada.

- Entre, por favor. – ele pediu. - Posso lhe dizer que é fantástico tê-la aqui. – ele disse, entusiasmado.

- É mesmo? – eu perguntei. Por quê?

- Claro. Você é uma... – ele parou, e aquilo me assustou. - ... lenda.

Eu tive que rir. Lenda?

- Olhe, Sr. Cullen, tenho certeza que houve muitos exageros... – tentei ser modesta.

Algo era peculiar ali. Um cheiro. Um cheiro... humano.

- Não, por favor... me chame de Carslile. Está é Esme, minha mulher... – ele apontou para uma mulher linda ao seu lado.

Sorri. Sempre sorria para a dona da casa.

Atrás deles havia seis jovens. Mas um deles se destacava. O cheiro era impressionante. Não que fizesse diferença. Cheiro humano é cheiro humano.

Eram três rapazes e três moças. Cinco vampiros e uma humana.

É, eu sei. Sinto-me como um cachorro cheirando o rabo do outro.

O cheiro dela era doce, forte e marcante. Como será que seria para aqueles naquela casa? Tanya havia me dito que eram vampiros jovens. Bom, isso me impressiona mesmo. Pra mim, não foi tão mole resistir a algo assim. Nos primeiros anos, estraçalhei mais gargantas que posso contar.

Carslile os apresentou a mim, os chamando pelo nome, e tenho memória fotográfica. Decorei facilmente.

Eram lindos. Todos na casa dos quase vinte anos. Mas aquela humana tinha ficado famosa. Lembrei dela. Já tinha ouvido seu nome.

- Isabella Swan. – eu repeti.

A família inteira segurou a respiração. Não literalmente. É só uma expressão.

Pude perceber que naquele segundo, antes de continuar a falar, eles pensaram que eu fosse a exterminadora implacável de humanas inocentes. Foi muito engraçado.

Não disse? Não disse que o divertido pra mim é diferente?

- A famosa Isabella Swan. Eu ouvi falar de você.

Um dos rapazes, de cabelos de um ruivo esquisito, me encarou, com um olhar estranho. Quase como se quisesse ver através de mim. Sabia o que ele estava fazendo. Já encontrei vampiros com esse poder. Eu o tenho também. Só que eu também posso impedi-lo de olhar.

E ao contrario dele, usá-lo é chato e cansativo.

- Ouviu falar de mim? – a humana perguntou, parecendo aflita.

- Sim, ouvi sim. – meu sotaque continuava lá. Forte e redondo. – Marcus me falou da sua aventura em Roma.

- Marcus? – o ruivo... er, Edward, perguntou com a testa franzida. Claro que ele sabia quem era Marcus. – Marcus dos... Volturi?

- Oh, sim. Ele me falou sobre a humana dos Cullen.

- Srta. Penélope... – começou o Dr. Cullen.

- Penny, por favor. – eu pedi. Era mais simples e direto. Só faltava ele me chamar de duquesa.

- Você não veio em nome dos Volturi, veio? Tanya nos disse...

- Não vim, não se preocupem. – eu disse.

Odeio a estratégia que os Volturi usam. Eles e esta estúpida maneira de que todos façam as suas vontades. Eu não faço. Não mesmo.

- Eu não vim em nome de ninguém. Só estou... passeando. – disse, tentando parecer bem amistosa.

- Você não aprova? – perguntou a esposa do Dr. Cullen.

- A ordem dos Volturi? Não. – disse a verdade. – Acho que ninguém deveria ser obrigado a nada. Digo, não aprovo este "ser ou morrer". Vocês assim como eu, fora a Srta. Swann, sabem muito bem o que é ser o que somos. Por isso, prefiro a escolha entre "ser ou não ser". A máxima de Shakespeare.

- Você não segue as ordens do Volturi? – perguntou Edward.

Me virei para ele, e vi uma inocência insana nos olhos dele.

- Não, Sr. Cullen. Estou velha demais pra seguir ordens.

- Velha? Que idade você tem? – perguntou uma jovem de cabelos curtos. Alice. Alice Cullen.

- Idade demais.

- Penélope...

- Não se preocupe, Dr. Carlisle. Não vou caçá-la ou algo parecido. Pra mim, ela é só... mais uma humana. O cheiro dela não me afeta. E eu carrego minha própria alimentação.

- Você é vegetariana? – perguntou a Srta. Swan. As palavras de Marcus vieram a minha cabeça. Realmente ela sabia demais.

- Não. O sangue de animais é fraco demais pra mim.

- Fraco demais? – ela continuou perguntando.

Como explicar?

- Bem... com o passar do tempo... digo, conforme os anos vão passando, o organismo de um vampiro vai ficando mais... como posso explicar? Forte demais. – ela pausou.

- Sente-se por favor, Penélope. – pediu a dona da casa, Esme.

- Penny, por favor. – eu pedi. Odiava Penélope. Principalmente quando Spike me chamava assim.

Eu me sentei no sofá macio, tentando encontrar as palavras certas.

- Depois de muito tempo de vida, sangue de animais não me alimenta o suficiente. Se eu me alimentasse de animais, teria que comer como um humano com gastrite.

Bella, a humana, riu. Acho que disso que ela sabia do que eu tava falando.

- De duas em duas horas?

- Precisamente. – eu devolvi.

- Então você se alimenta de humanos?

- É necessário.

- Você caça humanos? – perguntou Esme, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Só quando é necessário. – eu repeti. – Eu compro de bancos de sangue, normalmente. É mais fácil, mais higiênico... acesso fácil.

Olhei em volta, e vi todos os olhos pra mim. Eu deveria ser mesmo uma figura muito estranha.

- Dr. Carlisle... por que disse que eu sou uma lenda? – fiquei curiosa.

- Porque em todos os lugares por onde passei, eu ouvi o seu nome.

- Por exemplo?

- Sobre a Guerra Civil. Você e seu companheiro... como é o nome dele?

- Spike?

- Não. Era um nome comum, com um apelido.

Ah! É claro. Esse é o motivo porque Spike mudou de nome. Pra deixar o passado pra trás.

- William... – murmurei.

- Exato! – ele exclamou. – William, o Sangrento.

- Ele não usa mais esse nome... – tentei melhorar um pouco a situação. Ser famoso por ser um guerreiro conhecido por trucidar gargantas era algo que Spike queria deixar no passado. Ele era, assim como eu, alguém que não era bem visto por todo mundo. Havíamos liquidado vampiros famosos e bem relacionados. Éramos fugitivos. E felizmente, protegidos por terem os aliados certos.

- Vocês dois são famosos.

- Não sei nada sobre isso. São coisas do passado.

- Eu sei também que você o fez. – ele continuou, mas não entendi. Ele estava falando do que eu achava que ele estava falando? Ele respondeu. Acho que devo ter feito uma expressão de confusão. – Seu companheiro.

Se eu fiz meu companheiro? Sim, pior que fiz.

- Você o transformou em vampiro. – ele finalizou, para o entendimento de todos.

- É. Eu... fui, em parte, egoísta. Digo, a família inteira dele estava morta, e ele não tinha ninguém. E, totalmente inocente quanto ao nosso futuro, eu... repetindo as palavras de Don Corleone, eu fiz uma proposta que ele não podia recusar.

- Você... – eu me virei, e era Bella que falava. -... fez porque o amava ou... foi por puro capricho?

- Eu morreria por ele. – admiti. Spike era minha vida. Ou que tinha sobrado dela.

Bella e Edward trocaram um olhar, e ambos sorriram pra mim.

Oh meu Deus! Estou vendo a mesma historia se repetir.

Ah, se eles soubessem...

XxLFxX

**N/A**: Agradecimentos a Lari, por betar. E a Lica e a Lis por me apoiarem a continuar. E sim, Spike é o mesmo cara da Buffy. Ele, pra mim, é o Edward. Perfeito.

**Nota**: Don Corleone é o papa dos mafiosos. Da trilogia "O Poderoso Chefão".


	2. Capítulo 2 ORGULHO

CAPITULO 2

**HISTORIAS QUE SE REPETEM**

A Twilight multi-chapter fanfic By Ligya Ford

**CAPITULO 2 – ORGULHO**

_Through these fields of destruction  
Baptism of fire  
I've witnessed your suffering  
As the battles raged higher_

(Brothers in Arms – Dire Straits)

A família Cullen me deu um quarto na Ala Leste da sua mansão, e uma vaga na sua garagem. Avisei que em algumas horas, no máximo amanhã, Spike também estaria aqui, e também de carro. Carlisle disse que havia vagas de sobra. Exato, ele me obrigou a chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome, apesar de me sentir meio desconfortável com isso. Sempre que chamo um novo conhecido pelo primeiro nome, ouço lá no fundo do meu cérebro minha mãe gritando, praguejando, e perguntando a Deus o motivo de ter uma filha tão mal educada.

Depois de séculos, os hábitos não mudam.

Olhei pela janela, e vi o horizonte. Nuvens que não acabavam mais. Parecia algumas cidades do interior da Inglaterra quando era menina. Bath ou Winchester. Só faltavam aquelas imensas casas medievais com estátuas por todos os cantos de William, o Conquistador.

Suspirei. William... meu William. Como Spike me fazia falta.

Já fazia quatro meses que eu não o via. Só nos falávamos por telefone.

E não estranhe, meu querido leitor. Eu e Spike decidimos que essas viagens faziam bem ao nosso... suposto casamento. Mesmo sendo um casamento entre vampiros, é um casamento. Que corre o risco de ter tudo o que um casamento pode ter. E a rotina é algo pavorosamente enorme para um vampiro. Ainda mais quando o casamento dura séculos.

E meu amado Spike estava em Hollywood desfrutando da companhia, e obviamente, do sangue de celebridades. Toreador típico. Não pode ver câmeras, flashes ou gente bonita. O eterno hedonista. Eu tento me manter um pouco longe, mas Spike não resiste ao prazer que os humanos podem dar. Sangue principalmente.

E isso me assusta. Sei que ele não me trairia, mas o problema do Toreador é que ele se apaixona todo dia. A novidade pra mim e para o Spike é uma tortura. Uma vez vi um Pollock – o _Autumn Rhythm_ - que me deixou três horas parada diante dele, o fitando.

E essa fraqueza do meu clã é o que faz meu "marido" gastar imensas fortunas com Ferraris, Picassos e dando uma de "mecenas".

Isso me irrita profundamente. E se eu brigo, ele me diz que não o estou apoiando. E eu sempre o apoiei. Mesmo quando decepávamos cabeças nas guerras humanas, e ele ganhara um titulo de barão. Mesmo eu achando que aquilo chamaria muito a atenção.

Foi nessa época que fomos caçados. Vivíamos numa belíssima casa nos arredores de Paris, e mesmo já conhecendo Marcus e Aro, vivíamos fugindo. E não eram poucos os caçadores. Tínhamos que mudar de nome e viver na obscuridade. Quando a insanidade desse povo parou, nós, junto com nossos aliados, os liquidamos. Um por um.

Confesso que não sou a boa moça que pareço ser. Eu não tenho mais escrúpulos.

Fiz tudo o que eu tinha que fazer. Nem posso listar aqui tudo o que eu fiz. Você provavelmente pararia de ler. Pense na pior barbárie: eu a cometi. Eu, Spike... junto com amigos como Lucien, Pete, ou Johann. Até Annie.

Oh, como eu adorava Annie. Ela era imbatível. Tinha um faro como ninguém. Mesmo sendo uma neófita. E isso foi o que a fez morrer. Nós tínhamos um incansável caçador atrás de todos nós. O único cara que sobreviveu ao nosso... genocídio.

Irlandês sangue ruim. Nós tínhamos um desprezo tão contundente por ele, que o sangue dele não serviria nem para alimentar um carniçal.

McCussic. Esse era o nome dele. Era alto, corajoso, e tinha algo que assusta qualquer vampiro: fé. Consegue imaginar um vampiro com fé?

Era ele.

Conhece aquela velha historia de que vampiros tem medo de cruzes? Pois é, meu leitor, veio exatamente dessa época. Quando nós cruzávamos com o pessoal da Inquisição. Eles empunhavam cruzes e tinham alto grau de pavor de tudo o que não era natural. E era tão bom assustar aquele povo fraco. Era como se eu pudesse sentir o sabor da adrenalina na minha língua. Era único.

Ouvi um apito e era meu laptop, em cima da cama, anunciando que um email havia chegado. Era Spike avisando que em duas horas estava na estrada rumo a Forks.

Não consegui evitar sorrir. Finalmente eu o veria.

Estava com fome. Sr. e Sra. Cullen me disseram que poderia ficar a vontade para andar pela casa. Será que eles teriam um microondas?

Abri a porta, e percorri o longo corredor. Havia uma porta aberta logo à frente, e encontrei Rosalie, uma linda loura sentada parecendo fazer um arranjo de flores.

- Olá. – eu disse. Ela levantou os olhos, parecendo irritada. Merda. Eu ainda consigo despertar a animosidade onde quer que eu vá. Qual será o meu problema?

- Posso lhe ajudar em algo, Sra. Brooks?

Odeio que me chamem de Sra. Brooks. Mas tenho medo de corrigi-la e ela virar minha inimiga mortal.

- É só uma pergunta: vocês têm um microondas, certo?

- Óbvio. – ela respondeu. Oh, Deus. Eu preciso de terapia.

- Obrigada. Com licença.

Vadiazinha sem coração.

Desci as escadas e segui até a garagem. Eu tenho um frigobar no meu carro. É lá que fica meu estoque. Peguei quatro bolsas de sangue e fui até a cozinha. Encontrei sentados à mesa, Edward Cullen e sua humana, Bella Swan.

Pobrezinhos. Condenados a viver a mesma história que eu e Spike.

- Com licença.

- Por favor, Sra. Brooks.

De novo. Mas eles sorriam pra mim. Que fofinho. Eles pareciam tão fofinhos.

- Por favor, me chame de Penny. – eu pedi. Logo estaria implorando.

- Penny. – Srta. Swan repetiu. Eu podia ver os olhos dela nas minhas costas. Ela acompanhava todos os meus movimentos.

- Sr. Cullen...

- Edward, Penny.

- Edward... – eu sorri. Ouvi a voz da minha mãe de novo. – Eu poderia usar o microondas?

- Microondas? – ele se assustou.

- É, pra aquecer... – e mostrei as bolsas de sangue. Naquele segundo que fiz isso, Bella Swan piscou e virou o rosto. Sabia o que era aquilo. Outra que não podia ver sangue. Me fez lembrar da minha irmã. Qualquer machucado, e Annabelle desmaiava. – Sinto muito.

Droga. Merda de humana. Como é que nunca lembro que ela é humana?

- Por favor, Edward, leve ela daqui. – eu pedi. – Leve-a pra sala.

Ele me olhou, e empurrou Bella da cozinha.

- Ótimo. – murmurei. – Não dou uma dentro.

Coloquei duas bolsas no microondas, e caminhei na cozinha. Ao lado dos armários havia uma enorme cristaleira. E não resisti ao tirar de lá, uma taça de vinho. Pois é, meu sangue toreador é amarrado nesse tipo de bobagem.

O microondas apitou e enchi uma taça.

Virei numa golada só. Parecia ter outro sabor numa taça de cristal.

Ali encostada em um balcão de madeira, ao lado do microondas, consegui ouvir a conversa do casal. Também tenho bons ouvidos.

- Você está melhor?

- Estou.

- Você nem sentiu o cheiro do sangue!

- As vezes, só ver é o suficiente. – ela soltou, e ele riu. – Ela é estranha, não é?

- Como assim "estranha"?

- Ah... ela parece esconder alguma coisa...

Eu tive que rir.

Ah querida, se você soubesse...

- Você consegue saber se ela é... sabe... como você, como todos aqui? Ou não?

Como assim "como todos"?

- Não, eu não consigo ler a mente dela também. Ela não deixa.

- Não entendi.

- Ela consegue esconder o que pensa. Faz com que eu veja só o que ela quer.

- Mesmo? Então o que ela quer que você não veja?

- Você acha que ela veio fazer algo de ruim ou errado aqui? – Edward perguntou. E Bella pareceu estar confusa. – Tanya a conhece bem. Tanya não ia mandá-la aqui se ela não fosse alguém de confiança.

Estão desconfiados. Melhor eu fazer minha melhor atuação de alguém legal e fazê-los confiarem em mim.

Balancei a cabeça. Eu sabia que isso seria difícil. Não consigo evitar manter essa postura rígida. É que os anos me fizeram um tanto... irônica e indiferente.

Enchi minha taça novamente com outra bolsa de sangue, e coloquei mais outras duas para esquentar. Enquanto engolia aquele sangue quentinho, eu fechei meus olhos tentando prestar atenção a minha volta.

Conseguia ouvir o casal na sala, e o murmúrio no andar de cima. Conseguia sentir o cheiro fortíssimo da humana, e o cheiro de vegetarianos. Mas acima de tudo, eu conseguia sentir um cheiro incomum. Algo que eu não sentia há mais de cem anos.

Não. Era minha imaginação.

- Não podemos julgá-la. – ouvi Edward dizer. - Você viu. Carlisle conhece as historias dela. Ela é uma lenda!

- Mas ele disse que o... o marido dela é conhecido como Sangrento, Edward. Que tipo de vampiro você acha que ele é?

- Eu sei que ele foi um grande guerreiro.

- Como você sabe que ele foi? E não é?

- Não sei dizer. Mas se Carlisle e Tanya confiam nela, nós também podemos confiar. – ouvi ele dizer com honestidade.

Será que devo me preocupar? Eles não se parecem muito com os humanos amedrontados que eu conheci. Já fui perseguida por multidões raivosas segurando tochas. Exatamente como nos filmes.

Este é outro detalhe maravilhoso com a disseminação – pode se dizer assim – da ciência. A ciência dera lua à Razão, e a Razão negava os monstros. Então, toda a superstição se foi. Hoje em dia, qualquer pessoa com algum grau de educação, não acredita que existam, ou que já existiram vampiros.

Humanos não são mais um problema. O problema são os próprios vampiros. Principalmente neste país, onde existe um grupo que acha que são deuses: o Sabá. Eu já fui bem... desumana no passado, mas estes vampiros são exagerados. Humanos pra eles são tão inferiores que só merecem a morte.

Todo mundo os evita. Todo mundo mesmo. Não são bem os tipos de vampiros que dá pra conversar. A única maneira de você agir com eles é lhes arrancando a cabeça. É mais prático.

Confesso que não quero cruzar com nenhum deles. A minha fama já não é boa. Eu vi a expressão de nojo que esta família me deu quando disse que me alimento de humanos. Imagine se tiver que começar a arrancar cabeças por aí. Ainda mais com Spike chegando. Se esta família não confia muito em mim, quando ele chegar...

Não é exagero meu. Spike não tem medo do que foi. Nem eu. Eu me orgulho.

Eu vivi numa época difícil demais. Não era fácil fazer nada sem chamar atenção. E olha que eu tive muito dinheiro. Eu fui condessa. Digo, eu sou. Ainda estou viva. Certo?

Meu marido era riquíssimo. Ainda usufruo do que ele tinha. E mesmo assim, não foi fácil esconder o que eu era. Existe uma regra entre alguns clãs de vampiros. A primeira regra. Algo tão importante, que se quebrada, a morte é a punição. E esta regra é a Máscara. Você não deve nunca, em hipótese alguma, mostrar quem você é.

E isto é tão levado a sério a ponto de Justicars fazerem Conclaves para julgar quem quebrou a Máscara, e ordenar uma caçada de sangue. Até agora não consigo entender porque Aro deu uma chance a família Cullen por terem quebrado a Máscara. Provavelmente por gratidão, ou amizade. Sei que Aro é grande amigo de Carlisle. Porque se não fosse, esta humana, Bella, e provavelmente, toda a família Cullen teriam sido mortos.

Na mão de outro Justicar...

É assim que funciona com todo mundo.

Mas como em todo lugar, existe política. Eu e Spike já nos safamos de Caçadas de Sangue. Mas sempre tivemos motivos para fazer tudo o que eu tivemos que fazer. Mesmo não sendo motivos nobres. É que quando você é jovem e tem o mundo a sua mercê, é fácil se corromper. Nós, juntos com Lucien e Pete, até mesmo Anne e Johann, que vieram depois, fizemos barbaridades que não valeria a pena contar aqui. E o poder corrompe. E quando você tem nas mãos tanto poder, é difícil se controlar.

E nós não sentíamos medo. Medo de morrer, medo de desapontar alguém... Isso era tão pequeno, tão pouco, diante do que nós éramos, que quebrar a Máscara era um mero detalhe.

Como eu disse hoje tudo é diferente. Como vampira, o que eu tinha que fazer, eu fiz. Agora eu vivo na paz. Só vivendo. Quero deixar meu passado de atrocidades pra trás. Quero viver tranqüilamente.

Isso não é bem arrependimento. Não o tenho. Não sou nobre ou heróica. Nunca fui.

É que estou velha demais pra isso.

**AGRADECIMENTOS**:

_**Do Fórum Doce Vampiro**_: **Kelly** (Boa pessoa? Será?), **Venenosa** (A narrativa vai continuar no ponto de vista da Penny. E James Marsters é o vampiro dos meus sonhos. Tudo nele é perfeito: os olhos azuis, o sotaque, o charme... Ai,ai suspirando), **Belzinha** (Obrigada pelo "maravilhoso". Eu tento. Vou por aos poucos os detalhes técnicos do jogo. Mas não vai ser coisa demais. No jogo, é mesmo muita coisa.), **Lari** (Pronto, 'taí a continuação. Satisfeita com o resultado?), **Lica** (Pois é, Spike é a glória. E vocês vão vê-lo logo, logo. Bom, quanto ao seu comentário via email, vou usar esta licença poética e pular esta parte de que sangue coagula.).

_**Do fanfiction**_: **Lis** (minha flor de maracujá: sim, vai ter outros clãs. Os amigos de Penny e Spike são de outros clãs. Exato o que você disse, Penny não deixa Edward ler os pensamentos dela. Penny também é telepata, então também consegue bloquear. E sim, estou pensando numa sessão "derruba-prédio" quando Spike chegar, e Penny poder matar as saudades – se é que você me entende. o), **Ale** (O capitulo três vai estar recheado com Sir William. Vai gostar.), **Luisa Davi** (Que bom que você curtiu. Pois é, na minha cabeça, Spike é o mesmo Spike da Buffy. Mas a paixão dele é por outra.)

**E MEUS AGRADECIMENTOS A TODOS QUE LERAM E NÃO COMENTARAM**. (Ps: Se quiser um comentário individual, deixe uma rewiew. Nem que seja apenas um "continue".)

Notas:

- **Bath, Winchester** - são cidades próximas a Londres.

- **Pollock** é um pintor americano renomado. _**Autumn Rhythm**___é um dos seus quadros mais famosos. Ele é visto no filme "O Sorriso de Monalisa".

- **Neófito** é o vampiro recém-nascido. Também chamados de "crianças da noite".

- **Carniçal** – normalmente é um animal que é alimentado com sangue do seu dono. O deixando um bicho de estimação muito mais leal. Também pode ser pessoas, até mesmo crianças.

- **Sabá** – é um grupo (ou seita) que odeia e aniquila humanos. São fanáticos, sanguinários e fazem suas próprias regras. Não respeitam a Máscara, mas não avisa a quatro ventos sua natureza.

- **A Máscara** – é a primeira tradição. É jamais revelar sua natureza. Para ninguém. E crime com punição extrema: morte. Apesar de que há príncipes – chefes de cidades, por assim dizer – que são benevolentes em alguns casos.

- **Justicar** é a autoridade máxima na Camarilla – que é uma seita como o Sabá. É onde a Máscara predomina e os príncipes lideram suas cidades. O Justicar é o único que decide ordens, regras e toma decisões importantes na família.

- **Conclave** é uma reunião política, potencialmente perigosas. As vezes, é convocada em atos extremos, as vezes com datas regulares. A reunião é convocadas apenas por um justicar, onde há julgados conflitos, ou qualquer tipo de problemas. O sigilo de onde e quando é absoluto.

- **Caçadas de Sangue** – é como é denominado uma execução de membros ou mortais, quando há quebra das tradições. Normalmente, é realizado por membros antigos e responsáveis, ou Arcontes, à mando de Justicars.

A estrofe mencionada é da canção "Brothers in Arms", da banda inglesa Dire Straits.

Tradução:

"_Por estes campos de destruição  
Batismos de fogo  
Assisti a todo o seu sofrimento  
Enquanto a batalha se acirrava"_


	3. Capítulo 3 SAUDADE

**Título**: Histórias que se repetem

**Autora**: Ligya Ford-Northman  
**Shipper**: Edward/ Bella, Oc/Oc  
**Gênero**: Romance/Suspense

**Advertências**: Pré-Breaking Dawn, Cross-over, Linguajar Explícito, Conteúdo Sexual

**Classificação**: NC-17

**Nota da Autora – IMPORTANTE**: Não se preocupem com o crossover. Não é necessário saber do jogo ou da série para entender a história. Vou introduzi-los aos poucos, explicando tudo.

**Nota Inicial: **Pré-Breaking Dawn. Fic CROSSOVER com o jogo de RPG Vampiro: A Máscara e a série da HBO: True Blood.

**Resumo**: Dois enigmáticos vampiros chegam a Forks. Aparentemente inofensivos, o que poderiam querer os estranhos visitantes? Bella acredita que aquela visita mudará seu destino, assim como sua futura vida com Edward.

**HISTÓRIAS QUE SE REPETEM**

_A Twilight multi-chapter fanfic By Ligya Ford_

**CAPÍTULO 3 – SAUDADE**

"_I know I would apologize_

_if I could see in your eyes_

'_Cause when you showed me myself _

_You know I became someone else"_

Devia ser oito da noite. Com o passar do tempo, não consigo reconhecer mais as horas do dia corretamente.

Aproximei-me da janela e vi a noite começar. Havia dormido o dia todo.

Será que Spike chegaria ainda esta noite? Alcancei meu celular, e senti meu estomago roncar. Não demorou muito tempo pra ele atender.

- Hello, _luv_... sim, um pouquinho. Onde você está agora?... Seatlle? Ótimo. Então te vejo em meia hora, no máximo. A que velocidade você está?... Então vejo você em vinte minutos... Vou ver o que posso fazer. – e desliguei.

"Fica bem gostosa pra mim." _Puff_! Homens...

Coloquei uma calça de couro preto e botas. Amarrei meus cabelos num rabo de cavalo e me maquiei. Tentar colocar um pouco de cor no meu rosto de fantasma.

Sentei nas escadas da varanda da mansão, e acendi um cigarro. O céu continuava nublado, mesmo escuro.

Uma pick up vermelha se aproximou. Eu ri. Isso é que é um carro com estilo. Bella saiu de dentro dele, com uma expressão de poucos amigos.

- Olá, Srta. Swan. – tentei ser simpática.

- Você fuma? – ela realmente estava surpresa com aquilo.

- É, eu sei. É um hábito nojento, mas... Você acaba adquirindo alguns com o passar do tempo.

- Mas... Você sente... O que o cigarro pode produzir?

- Claro! É gostoso. Eu gosto.

- Bom, o grande C não é um problema pra você.

- Não, acho que não. – concordei com ela, rindo. – Mas é preciso cuidar para que os dentes não fiquem amarelos depois de fumar há mais de um século.

- Isso também. – ela se sentou do meu lado.

Olhei pra ela. Parecia tão jovem, tão inocente. Como alguém naquela situação se tornaria um vampiro? Todos os malditos humanos acham que ser vampiro é puro glamour. Lindos, pálidos e sensuais. Brad Pitt e Tom Cruise personificaram esse estigma. E agora todos nós precisamos viver - ou existir - com esse pesadelo nos assombrando.

Ter mortais fingindo serem nós. Querendo ser como nós. Isso é repugnante.

Marcus me contou toda a história sobre Bella. Sobre o resgate e sobre a imposição colocada por ele.

Ele é bonzinho demais. Eu seria uma grande Justicar. Não seria benevolente.

Suspirei alto. Ela continuava do meu lado. Ela é mais aberta a esta situação do que eu imaginava. Mortais normalmente são arredios. Ela deveria estar realmente acostumada com aquilo. O que era um perigo extremo para todos nós.

Precisava perguntar.

- Srta. Swan, eu queria saber...

- Bella. Me chame de Bella, por favor.

- Okay. – eu disse. – Mas só se você me chamar de Penny.

- Certo, Penny. – ela me olhou de soslaio. Ela ainda estava meio desconfiada de mim.

– Eu queria saber o que você acha de se tornar uma vampira. Você quer mesmo isso?

- Eu não quero ficar sem Edward. – disse ela, sem sequer olhar pra mim.

Por que mortais são tão tolos? Será que fui assim?

- Acho que isso não responde minha pergunta. – eu lhe disse, e finalmente ela se abriu.

- Não quero envelhecer e perdê-lo.

Oh, meu Deus! A velha historia de amor eterno.

- Você vai vender sua vida por isso?

- Vender minha vida? – ela me encarou por fim. Parecia furiosa. Acho que aquela é uma tecla sendo batida já há algum tempo. - Eu quero ficar com o homem que eu amo por toda a eternidade. Você não tem isso?

- Tenho, mas eu não pensei nisso. Não pensei em amor. Pensei em companhia, convivência. Na minha época, vampiros morriam por qualquer razão. Vampiros não tinham futuro. Eu não pensava na eternidade. Amor eterno era história de menina deslumbrada.

Ela me olhou como se eu fosse um monstro.

Oh-oh! Peguei no ponto fraco. Ponto pra mim.

Esqueci que ela é só uma adolescente. Tola e ingênua, como todos os outros adolescentes. Todos eles pensam que suas escolhas aos dezessete anos serão para sempre.

Ela deveria saber mais sobre como é a "vida" de um vampiro. A família Cullen não abriu seus olhos quanto a nossa realidade?

- E outra coisa, Bella. – frisei bem o nome dela. – Ser um vampiro não é apenas viver para sempre.

Bella me olhou duramente. Era como ter o olhar frio de uma criança mimada ao ouvir um "não".

- Nós jamais mudaremos. Somos imutáveis. O mundo muda, nós não. Tudo fica eternamente... Vazio. E o amor do seu homem pela eternidade não muda esse fato.

- Por que está dizendo isso? – ela disse quase murmurando.

Ouch. Acho que peguei pesado.

- Porque quero que você compreenda que vai chegar um ponto que você vai odiar isso. Odiar o mundo. Odiar todos a sua volta. Odiar Edward. Todos ao seu redor vão morrer, e você não pode fazer nada pra impedir. O mundo que você conhece vai deixar de existir, todas as suas raízes se perderão. E você vai ser uma eterna espectadora.

Ela baixou a cabeça, e fechou os olhos. Acho que ela entendeu meu ponto.

- Desculpe dizer isso. Não sei o que a família Cullen te disse. Eu no lugar deles não deixaria você ser transformada em um de nós. Anne Rice está certa: somos amaldiçoados. Amaldiçoados numa existência... – tentei achar a palavra correta a encaixar aqui. -... que não se parece em nada com o que é mostrado em livros e filmes. Absolutamente tudo: glamour, sangue, poder, força, seja lá o poder que você tenha... Enjoa a ponto de você desejar... morrer.

Quinhentos anos me fizeram desejar isso.

- Obrigada pelo seu ponto de vista, pensar nisso. – ela disse com uma expressão dolorosa no rosto.

Não tinha que desempenhar esse papel, mas o fiz. Ela precisa saber que nem tudo são flores no inferno/paraíso dos vampiros.

- Fico feliz que você não tenha ficado ofendida pelo que eu disse. Não desejo que você não tenha a felicidade do homem que ama. Só quero que saiba que existem mais coisas em jogo do que isso.

- Certo. – ela disse ainda com a cara fechada. Eu sempre consigo fazer isso. Afiar, apontar e cravar fundo. E olha que nem usei poder nenhum.

Suspirei fundo e aquele maldito cheiro encheu minhas narinas. Era um cheiro familiar. Um cheiro que sei que não existia mais. De onde vinha aquilo? Será que era minha imaginação?

Essa mortal me fez lembrar os meus primeiros anos como vampira.

Era algo... Algo... Nem consigo encontrar a palavra certa.

Libertador. A palavra é essa. Libertador.

Livrei-me das garras machistas da sociedade inglesa, e fiz o que bem entendi.

Acho que não é bem isso que Bella Swan sofre.

- Ta acontecendo alguma coisa aqui? – apareceu Edward na porta.

- Claro que não! – Bella exclamou. – Estamos conversando.

Ele olhou para mim, confuso. Ele também me olhava desconfiado. Difícil ganhar a confiança das pessoas aqui.

Ele se apoiou na grade da varanda, e olhou para o horizonte. De repente, ele me encarou, com uma testa estreita de dúvida.

Mais perguntas.

Traguei o restante do meu cigarro. Havia me esquecido dele.

- Você ta fumando? Achei que isso não fizesse diferença pra nós. – ele perguntou, parecendo surpreso.

- Mas faz. – respondi. Se eu oferecer, ele aceita? - Quer?

- Não. Isso faz...

- ... mal a saúde? – eu ri, e Bella me acompanhou.

Pude perceber que ele ficou chateado com isso. Homens! Uma mulher jamais deve machucar o ego do seu homem.

- O que estão fazendo? – ele perguntou, tentando disfarçar.

- Nada. – Bella disse. Tive que rir. Ao menos, ela está me dando o benefício da dúvida. Ponto pra mim.

- Esperando, na verdade, Edward. – eu expliquei. - Spike já está no centro da sua cidade.

- Como sabe? – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

É mais difícil explicar do que parece. É tudo tão físico o que eu sinto, que por em palavras é complicado.

- Eu... posso senti-lo. Seus pensamentos, suas emoções, seu desejo de chegar aqui... Eu ouço o sangue correr nas veias dele, e mais que tudo, eu sinto... o cheiro dele.

Vi Bella e Edward sorrirem pra mim.

Oh Deus! Parecem dois idiotas. Será que tudo o que eu digo em relação a Spike, eles levam para o lado do romantismo?

- Você não sente isso, Edward?

- Não tão forte como você.

- Acho que só funciona entre o vampiro e sua prole.

- Não entendi. – disse Bella. – Você quer dizer que você consegue senti-lo por que você o fez?

- Exato. Pode se dizer, que isso é uma vantagem e desvantagem para um vampiro. Eu posso sentir Spike e ter todos os poderes sobre ele. Assim como o cara que me fez pode fazer o mesmo comigo.

- Jura que é assim que funciona?

Assenti com a cabeça. É assim mesmo que funciona.

- Então o vampiro que te transformou pode fazer o que quiser com você? – Bella perguntou.

Aquilo me fez arrepiar. O cara que me fez me causa arrepios.

- Pode. Mas... duvido que ele o faça. Eu não o vejo há uns cinqüenta anos.

- Quem é ele? – Edward perguntou.

Suspirei. Aquela era uma historia comprida demais. E falar sobre o Eric era algo que demoraria o tempo que não tenho no momento. Tentei resumir.

- Ele é um manipulador desgraçado. – eu disse quando ouvi o motor roncando da Ferrari de Spike.

Levantei-me e desci as escadas, quando o carro de Spike apareceu à frente da mansão freando bruscamente.

Vi no vidro dianteiro o cabelo loiro e o sorriso estonteante. Sorri. Como eu sentia falta daquele safado.

Ele saiu do carro e me joguei no seu colo, enrolando minhas pernas nas suas costas. E ele me deu um beijo apaixonado. Um como só Spike podia me dar. Não me importava com Edward e Bella assistindo. Se eles se sentissem desconfortáveis com isso, que fossem embora.

Afastei-me do beijo e olhei para seu rosto. Ele esboçava um enorme sorriso e seus olhos azuis brilhavam.

- Como você está, meu amor? – perguntei.

- Viajando nas trevas sem você. – ele soltou. Spíke sempre foi assim. Quando o conheci, ele tinha textos e poemas publicados. Era um escritor de futuro, diziam. – E você? Continua vivendo sem mim?

- Sobrevivendo... – murmurei. – E ai? Comeu muitas estrelas hollywoodianas?

Ele gargalhou sonoramente.

- Nenhuma delas é você.

- É bom mesmo. – disse, o fazendo rir de novo. – Posso lhe apresentar meus anfitriões?

- Por favor. – ele disse, eu pulei do seu colo, o puxando pela mão na direção da varanda. Edward e Bella continuavam ali nos acompanhando com os olhos.

Spike tentou ajeitar a jaqueta de couro que lhe chegava aos pés. Usava calças e botas pretas. Depois dos anos 80, ele resolveu sempre se vestir assim. Eu disse que a moda black de Nova Yorque era ultrapassada, mas ele adorava posar de Billy Idol. Apesar de que foi Billy Idol que imitou ele.

- Edward, Bella... Este é Spike. – eu os apresentei quando chegamos ao topo da escada. Spike sorriu e esticou a mão. Bella não conseguiu disfarçar o nervosismo. Ela ainda estava desconfiada das nossas intenções, apesar da nossa conversa tão íntima.

- Oi. – ela disse suavemente.

- Isabella Swan. – Spike disse, arqueando as sobrancelhas. – Você é bem... – ele pausou parecendo procurar as palavras, o que pareceu assustar Edward.

- Bem...? – Edward ficou curioso com o elogio. Ou não.

- ... Audaz para uma humana. – ele disse sem piscar. Ela engoliu seco. – Devo dizer que fico surpreso. Imaginava que sua aparência era... diferente.

- Diferente como? – ela perguntou. Deve ter gostado do elogio. Spike faz maravilhas com humanas.

- Não sei. Mais... adulta.

- Você ta me chamando de criança? – ela arqueou as sobrancelhas. Tenho certeza que ela se decepcionou. Achou que Spike iria encher a bola dela.

- Talvez. – ele devolveu.

- Spike! – eu o repreendi e ele gargalhou.

- Desculpe. – ele pediu, ainda rindo, e se virou para Edward. – Edward Cullen.

Edward esticou a mão e o cumprimentou. Podia ver que tentava ler a mente de Spike também. Tolo. Ensinei Spike a ter a mente fechada. Pois é, ao contrário de Eric que só me ensinou a... a... me ensinou tolices, eu ensinei como ser o melhor vampiro possível a Spike.

Spike abriu um sorriso torto no rosto. Ficou mudo apenas encarando Edward. Acho que eu sabia no que ele estava pensando. O romance com uma humana e toda a história passada em Roma. Um vampiro de 100 anos pode ser tão tolo? Tão inconseqüente?

Vi Spike balançar a cabeça e sorrir abertamente. Ele estava se divertindo com aquela situação.

- Então, você é o famoso Spike? – Edward comentou, fazendo Spike estreitar a testa, com uma surpresa impressionante.

- Famoso? – ele sorriu novamente. Safado e orgulhoso. Parecia que podia vê-lo estufar o peito. - Não sabia que isso era história contada de pai pra filho.

- E não é.

- Então suponho que a Duquesa de Bedford aqui andou contando vantagem...

- Eu? – me surpreendi. – Eu não disse nada.

- Duquesa de Bedford? – perguntou Bella, com um sorriso. – Você é Duquesa?

Oh não! Obviamente que terei que explicar estes detalhes pra ela. Mas pensando bem, minha vida é bem movimentada e cheia de aventuras. Acho que ela vai adorar. Parece que a vidinha dela é meio monótona. Algo me diz que a vida dela se resume a ir para a escola e ficar aos beijos com seu namorado vampiro. Exato. Algo me diz que sexo é algo que eles não fazem.

- Bem, eu sou. Fui casada com o Duque de Bedford. – respondi, balançando a cabeça. – O título ainda é meu. Extra-oficialmente, claro.

Oficialmente, estou morta.

- Você foi casada? Quando era humana? – Bella estava bem interessada na minha história. Será que ela acha que eu nasci vampira? Ou que eu não tive uma vida quando era humana?

- Fui. Por oito anos. Fiquei viúva aos vinte e cinco.

- Você casou aos dezessete? – ela agora estava chocada. Dezessete era a idade dela, acredito.

- É. Naquela época era muito normal. – se ela soubesse como era a sociedade inglesa durante o reinado de Henrique VII... – Vamos entrar? Quero apresentar Spike a toda à família.

- Adoro conhecer pessoas novas. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Querido, esta não é uma família humana onde você pode sorrir e encantar a todos. – eu lhe disse, segurando sua mão. Spike acha que todos caem aos seus pés ao vê-lo.

- Oh, é uma pena. – ele fingiu, tentando segurar o riso. Bella e Edward não curtiram a piada.

Pela expressão no rosto de ambos, não gostaram muito de Spike. Ele tem esse orgulho exalando pelos poros. Ele ainda se acha superior a maioria dos vampiros por aí.

- E não fascine ninguém ao entrar na sala... – eu murmurei.

- Vai estragar minha entrada triunfal. – ele ironizou.

- Você não precisa disso aqui. Todos sabem os seus truques.

- Sabem, é? Preciso de truques novos então. – ele sorriu. Balancei a cabeça. Spike nunca perde o bom humor.

Entramos na sala ostentosa da mansão.

Eu adorei o bom gosto de Esme Cullen. Sofisticado e afiado. Repleto de detalhes que passariam despercebidos a maioria das pessoas. Um peso de papel de cristal. Uma mesa de xadrez com pé de bronze. Cadeiras Bertoias originais. Um Modigliani acima da lareira.

Vampiro tem essa vantagem. Não o bom gosto, claro. Conheço vampiros que não conseguem distinguir seda de algodão. Falo de poder comprar e manter coisas que se tornam raras, caras e clássicas. Tenho certeza que aquele Modigliani é o mais barato que ela deve ter na sua coleção. Sei disso porque na minha casa – ou ex-casa, uma longa história que vou contar depois – eu ostentava pinturas e esculturas na sala de estar. Guardo todas escondidas num cofre suíço.

É uma fortuna escondida. Hoje quase todas sequer têm preço. É como avaliar a Mona Lisa.

Edward subiu as escadas, enquanto Bella, Spike e eu nos sentamos no sofá fofo de pés prateados da sala de estar. Fendi. Não posso me esquecer de elogiar Esme.

- Então...

Eu encarei Bella. Ela parecia cheia de perguntas.

- ... vocês estão juntos a quanto tempo? – ela perguntou.

Spike estreitou a testa, e me encarou com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas como se duvidasse se eu diria exatamente o tempo específico.

Será que deveria dizer?

- Tempo demais. – respondi, encarando-o. Ele gargalhou. Bella também. Acho que ela está levando o bom humor de Spike na esportiva. Não sei se ela percebeu que tudo o que ele diz tem uma segunda intenção por trás. Qualquer comentário que ele diz tem um motivo. Até mesmo uma gargalhada.

- Como vocês se conheceram? – ela perguntou.

- Na casa da minha irmã. – ele respondeu. – Ela foi esposa do Duque de Marlborough.

Bella estreitou a testa. Será que ela saberia quem foi o Duque de Marlborough?

- Eu deveria saber quem é? – ela perguntou.

Segurei um riso. A educação americana é um lixo mesmo.

- Claro que não. – eu disse. – Ela foi Duquesa, como eu sou. Como muitos foram. Como muitos herdaram os títulos dos pais.

Ouvimos passos e ao mesmo tempo, viramos nossas cabeças na direção da escadaria da mansão. A família Cullen descia. Levantamos-nos. Spike continuava com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto.

Superior, sempre.

Não vou aqui alongar os cumprimentos de boas vindas. Spike foi um cavalheiro quanto a isso. Ele sorriu para todos. Elogiou a casa para Esme, e foi educado com os meninos.

Dr. Carlisle recebeu uma ligação do hospital e teve que ir. Fomos para a varanda. Os garotos estavam curiosos com Spike. O grande guerreiro cortador de cabeças, eles disseram. Carlisle deve ter contado sobre a "lenda" que é William, o Sangrento.

Acendi um cigarro, quando Spike se virou pra mim.

- Você ta sentindo esse cheiro?

Ele também sentiu...

- Eu sinto isso desde que eu cheguei. – eu disse a ele.

- Eu achei que isso não existisse mais.

- É... – eu sentei na escada. – Não sinto esse cheiro desde o México.

- Há cem anos. – ele puxou um cigarro também. – Será que existem aqui...

- Não sei. Achei que todo o bando tivesse acabado.

- Hey, crianças... – Spike chamou os Cullen.

Os cinco nos olharam como se fossemos dois velhinhos caquéticos.

- Existem lobisomens por aqui? – ele perguntou, com uma cara de extremo horror.

**Xx TO BE CONTINUED... ****xX**

**Notas**:

**Brad Pitt e Tom Cruise** – dois atores americanos horriveis (*u*). Eles protagonizaram o filme "Entrevista com Vampiro". Lindos, glamourosos, sedutores...

**Anne Rice** – Escritora americana de livros sobre... vampiros. Autora de "Entrevista com Vampiro".

**Ferrari** – Fabricante italiana de carros de corrida ou desportivos de alto desempenho. A _Scuderia Ferrari _é famosa por terem carros altamente potentes e caríssimos. Um modelo simples custa US$ 500.000. Existem modelos que só você só pode comprar se tiver o modelo anterior. Um tipo de _upgrade_. É o sonho de consumo de milhares de apaixonados por carros. O modelo 599 GTB tem 520 cavalos e vai de 0 a 100 em 3,5 segundos. E custa R$ 1.900.000,00. Só pra poucos.

**Billy Idol** – um cantor inglês de punk rock.

**Bedford** – É uma cidade no condado de Bedfordshire, na Inglaterra.

**Henry VII** (ou Henrique VII) – foi o primeiro Rei de Inglaterra da casa de Tudor, reinando entre 1485 e 1509. Teve sete filhos. Dentre eles, Mary Tudor, e Henry VII, que se tornou rei, famoso por exercer o poder mais absoluto entre todos os monarcas ingleses.

**Cadeira Bertoia** – Uma cadeira em fio metálico criada por Harry Bertoia.

**Duque de ****Marlborough**.– O primeiro Duque de Marlborough foi um militar inglês. Lutou na Guerra da Holanda (1672), destacando-se também na batalha de Walcourt. Mas sua fama realmente se fez durante a Guerra de Sucessão Espanhola, quando se destacou como o principal e mais habilidoso comandante da coalizão que se formou contra a França de Luís XIV.

A canção é **In the Sun**, de Joseph Arthur. Foi gravada por Michael Stipe e Coldplay, e teve na trilha sonora da série Grey's Anatomy. Tradução do trecho: _"Eu sei que eu me desculparia/ se eu pudesse ver nos seus olhos./ Porque quando você mostrou-me a mim mesmo, você sabe que eu me tornei outra pessoa."_


	4. Capítulo 4 CALMARIA

**HISTÓRIAS QUE SE REPETEM**  
A Twilight multi-chapter fanfic

By Ligya Ford

**CAPÍTULO 4 - Calmaria**

_Poderia ser pior__  
__Eu poderia estar sozinho__  
__Poderia estar trancado aqui sozinho__  
__Eu poderia estar perdido__  
__Ou eu poderia ser salvo_

_Poderia ser pior_

_Poderia ser mordido pelas mandíbulas da derrota_

_Você quer afundar quando você sabe que podia nadar__  
__Você quer parar antes de começar_

(Crests of Waves – Coldplay)

Spike estava ao pé da escada que dava acesso a varanda da mansão dos Cullen, com uma expressão de intenso nojo no rosto. Confesso que só vejo essa expressão, ou quando ele fala sobre lobisomens, ou quando ele fala sobre falta de elegância.

É, eu sei. Com o passar dos séculos essa "frescura" só piorou.

- Lobisomens? – o garoto loiro perguntou. Como é mesmo o nome dele? É um nome britânico... Jim, James, Jeffrey, Joshua, Jasper! Jasper! É isso! Será que ele nunca tinha ouvido falar em lobisomens?

- Bem... – Edward trocou olhares com os outros. Ahá. Tinha algo a esconder. -... há um pequeno grupo há uns quilômetros daqui.

- Oh meu Deus! – Spike resmungou.

- Nem sabia que existiam lobisomens nessa parte do continente. – eu soltei. – Fora que... achei que tivessem sido todos... dizimados.

- O último bando de que ouvi falar foi o do México. E... – Spike se virou pra mim. -... você acha que sobrou algum membro...?

- Não sei.

- Vocês já encontraram lobisomens? – perguntou Bella.

Troquei um olhar com Spike.

- Encontramos um bando... há um tempo atrás. – eu disse. Será que teria que contar a história? Não sei se aquela é uma conversa a ser contada para ela. Para todos eles, na verdade. Não é uma historia bonita.

Mas é algo a ser contado de qualquer maneira. Afinal, não é algo que eles podem ler sobre nos arquivos de alguma biblioteca pública. Ou mesmo em livros em alguma estante na casa de algum vampiro.

- Na região de Puebla, acho que em... 1902. – continuei. Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas, reconhecendo a época. – Nós estávamos em dez... certo? – olhei para Spike.

- Eu acho. – ele balançou a cabeça. Pareceu contar. - Você, eu, Johann, Lucien, Pete...

- Os irmãos Wilson...

- Sete. A Baby Ling também, certo? – ele me perguntou, e eu concordei. Baby Ling era uma chinesa de um metro e meio de altura. Ela era praticamente muda. Só falava o necessário. -... Pam e aquele merda do Eric.

- Então, foram dez mesmo. – eu confirmei, tentando mandar um sinal pelos olhos para meu querido Spike calar a boca. Não é bom você falar em alto e bom som sobre suas fraquezas. E Eric é a fraqueza de Spike. O problema nem é ele. Sou eu. O ciúme de Spike em relação ao Eric é mais que doentio. É um espetáculo.

Continuei:

- Nós fomos enviados pra uma caçada de sangue. E o bando... acabou.

- Acabou? Do tipo, morreram? – perguntou Alice.

Confirmei com a cabeça.

- Quantos eram? – Bella perguntou. Ela tinha uma expressão triste no rosto. Como se aquilo fosse muito mais do que só uma historia lhe sendo contada.

- Uns 200 membros. – eu disse.

- Espere aí... – Bella desceu as escadas pra poder me olhar nos olhos. -... Vocês mataram 200 lobisomens?

- Machos, fêmeas e filhotes. – disse Spike sorrindo. – Vocês que gostam de histórias lendárias... É isso. O Massacre do México. Perguntem ao doutor.

- Spike... – murmurei, e balancei a cabeça lhe pedindo para parar. O que eles ouviram já foi o suficiente. Eram só meninos. As idades deles somadas não davam metade da minha.

- Vocês mataram crianças? – a loira, Rosalie, que estava muda até agora, entrou no assunto. O rosto dela, pálido, estava transparente. Eu podia sentir a indignação dela correndo nas minhas veias.

Eu sei. E ainda é difícil explicar. E como se o horror dela misturado com medo fosse algo que eu pudesse exalar. E eu confirmei com a cabeça novamente.

- Todo e qualquer membro. – disse em seguida. – Não podia haver descendências.

- Mas sobrou pelo jeito. – disse Spike e em seguida, levantou o queixo pra mim. – Você quer avisar Marcus?

Percebi o olhar de Bella logo a minha frente. Agora era um olhar de profundo pânico. Não precisava ser um telepata para perceber. Ela tinha algo pessoal com o bando de cachorros.

- Não. – eu disse sem saber o motivo porque neguei. Seria só um gosto a mais denunciar um bando de lobisomens, e provar o sabor daquele sangue ardente. – Pra quê? O máximo que vou fazer é dar a eles um estoque de Chanel número 5.

Spike gargalhou e esticou a mão para mim.

- Duquesa... – e ele fez uma reverência com afetação. Parece que foi ontem que eu o conheci. A memória de um vampiro é pior que a de um elefante. Eu me lembro o que almocei no dia que conheci Henrique VIII. Não só pelo fato ser de extrema importância. Pra mim, é claro, mas porque poderia ser algo que pudesse ter sido esquecido há tempos.

Afinal, quem se importa com quem eu almocei, conversei ou dormi?

E outra, eu não sabia muito bem fingir comer comida humana, mas acho que me sai bem. Ao menos, ele acreditou. Mas obviamente ele estava interessado em outras habilidades minhas. Não hábitos alimentares.

Eu me levantei e dei boa noite aos meninos. Esme Cullen havia arrumado um lugar mais... cômodo para mim e Spike. Um lugar próximo a casa, mas não próximo o suficiente para sermos ouvidos. Apesar de que o ouvido de um vampiro é de longe melhor que o de um cachorro.

Eu tinha um mês de saudade para matar. E para dois vampiros que gostam muito de sexo, acho que quatro meses é muito tempo sem. E ao contrário dos Cullen, eu e Spike dormimos. E a mansão deles tem mais janelas que a pirâmide do Louvre. E uma cabana na orla da floresta é suficiente para algumas sessões de sexo ardente seguida de um sono de doze horas.

Os meninos nos deram boa noite e caminhamos até a cabana.

Ela era até maior do que eu pensava. E para o espanto de Spike, luxuosa como a mansão. Ainda tenho que parabenizar Esme. O gosto dela era impecável.

Não vou alongar aqui parágrafos e parágrafos de descrições de posições sexuais, sensações, gemidos e orgasmos. Só posso dizer que paramos somente quando o sol nasceu. E tenho absoluta certeza de que fomos ouvidos. Mas que se dane! Sou uma mulher casada – ou quase isso - com o mesmo cara há exatos 310 anos. Nós nos amamos e gostamos de sexo. Se isso atrapalhou de certa forma nossos anfitriões, o máximo que podia fazer era baixar o volume.

XxLFNxX

Como as coisas são engraçadas. Acordei ouvindo passarinhos. Passarinhos e o vento nas árvores. É um som que não dá para se enjoar.

Tentei me mexer mais o braço de Spike estava em cima de mim. Mais pesado impossível. Eu o chamei e nada. Maldito sono pesado. Para alguém que já foi Arconte, e que teve caçadores atrás de si, isso é péssimo.

E pensando bem, infelizmente, isso é o que me assusta. Esta "calmaria". É como se nós vivêssemos sob uma falsa impressão de segurança.

Não ouço sobre McCussic há muito tempo.

Conhece aquela frase "a calmaria antes da tempestade"? Pois é, eu a pressinto. McCussic não era humano. Ele deve estar em algum lugar armando o bote.

Não sei onde, não sei quando. Meus poderes sensoriais estão meio afetados ultimamente. Deve ser fome.

Me levantei e percebi algo que não tinha notado. Agora que a luxúria tinha passado, eu vi que aquela era a cama mais linda que eu já tinha visto. A cabeceira e os pés da cama eram cobertos por um tecido branco e fitas pretas. Tudo ornava com a roupa de cama também monocromática e um edredom gigantesco também preto e branco.

Era espetacular.

Era como um teste de resistência deixar de olhar para aquela coisa belíssima. Infelizmente, um vampiro nu não combinava com a cama.

Suspirei e andei até o closet. E vi que Esme Cullen tinha feito um trabalho de gerente de hotel. Todas as minhas coisas e de Spike estavam penduradas em cabides e dobradas com perfeição, em guarda-roupas numa madeira negra que combinava com o criado-mudo ao lado da cama.

Andei até o banheiro e me mirei no espelho. Precisava de um banho e de um O negativo urgente. Ao me virar para o banheiro gigantesco, vi uma banheira que mais parecia uma piscina. Cabiam umas duas pessoas lá dentro. E ao redor dela, haviam vidros e mais vidros de essências e sais para banho.

Sorri. Esme Cullen era praticamente uma profissional.

Andei pela cabana que não parecia em nada com uma cabana. Parecia mais um flat em algum edifício residencial luxuoso na Quinta Avenida em Manhattan.

A sala também era monocromática. O sofá era de veludo branco e não era quadrado. Era em curva. Os pés eram de prata e as almofadas pretas. Nas janelas, um enorme painel negro escondia as janelas. Os mesmos painéis que haviam no banheiro e nos quartos.

Estava encantada com aquele lugar. Esme era um gênio para decoração.

Entrei no que seria uma cozinha. E nela, o tom monocromático continuava. Armários brancos com detalhes pretos. Um freezer preto e um microondas preto. Adorei.

Do freezer tirei uma bolsa de O negativo e coloquei no microondas. Do armário tirei uma taça de cristal e em segundos fazia meu caminho até a banheira, me sentindo uma mortal com um copo de vinho preparando seu banho de beleza.

Fiz exatamente o que vemos nos filmes. Bebi da minha taça tendo uma espessa espuma branca a minha volta. Puro glamour.

- Olhe para isso! – ouvi Spike parado a porta.

- Vai querer entrar? – perguntei.

- Ainda não. Vou dar uns tiros primeiro.

Tiros. Por acaso isso é a primeira coisa que se faz ao acordar?

Fechei os olhos e fiquei marinando naquela água quente, enquanto deixava o sangue fortalecer meu multissecular corpinho inglês.

Foi quando ouvi os tiros. Balancei a cabeça tentando imaginar uma maneira de dissuadir aquele insano. Ele era impossível. Fazia tudo o que lhe dava na cabeça. E quando ouvia um não, ele girava o pulso e arrancava uma cabeça, com uma espada ou sem ela.

Mantive os olhos fechados e pude ouvir murmurinhos. Não podia compreender o que falavam. Eram varias pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Mas podia ouvir vozes num tom indignado e até mesmo autoritário. Só podiam ser meus anfitriões reclamando do meu digníssimo marido.

O que um vampiro não tem que fazer para se divertir?

Senti novamente aquele cheiro nojento. Como essa família podia agüentar isso?

E podia também ver imagens não muito claras. Imagens misturadas a sensações. Podia sentir coragem e um alto teor de adrenalina. Podia ver Spike, Johann, Lucian e Pete. Podia ver a familia Cullen, mas também podia ver...

... Eric.

Não. Isso não era uma premonição. Não com a família Cullen e Eric ao mesmo tempo no mesmo lugar. Era impossível. Eu sequer sei onde Eric está.

Será...?

Calmaria antes da tempestade.

Não. Absolutamente não.

Me levantei da banheira, e me meti em um roupão fofo branco. Aqueci outra bolsa de O negativo e me apoiei na varanda vendo Spike dar tiros de uma espingarda de pressão em pratos arremessados por uma geringonça que ele armava e desarmava quando queria.

E ainda por cima ele cantava:

- "_Somewhere over the rainbow/ Way up high/ There's a land that I heard of/ Once in a lullaby_".

Ele estava apenas com uma calça preta pisando descalço no gramado. Ele batia o pé na maquina, que soltava o prato, olhava a mira com aqueles olhos azuis que tem, acompanhando o prato no céu, até atirar, acertando em cheio.

Conseguia enxergar um prato em velocidade num céu negro. Uma visão que ajudava em capturas.

E ele continuava naquele ritual, acompanhando o prato e atirando. Acompanhando o prato e atirando. Nem sei porque ele fazia aquilo. Ele acertava todos os pratos. Que graça tinha?

- "_Somewhere over the rainbow/ Skies are blue…_" - ele continuou, e se voltou se virando para mim e apontou o dedo indicador na minha direção. – "_And the dreams that you dare to dream/ Really do come true."_

Isso é o que eu chamo de bom humor... E sorri para ele.

O safado me sorriu de volta, e somente perguntou como se eu fosse uma empregada que dorme com o patrão:

- E ai? Vai me deixar de boca seca? - e manteve o sorriso malicioso nos lábios.  
Folgado.

**XxTO BE CONTINUED...xX**

**N/A**: Sei que foi um capitulo sem muita interação Bella/Cullens/Spike/Penny, mas logo terá. Prometo. Ainda tem muita historia pela frente. Logo terá lobisomens e uma maior explicação sobre os poderes de Penny e Spike, e porque eles são tão diferentes dos Cullen.

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Doce Vampiro_

**Belzinha** – Quanto ao "estoicamente puros", darei uma explicação mais pra frente. Há um motivo para Spike e Penny preferirem se adaptar. Essa é uma tecla que estou batendo desde o capitulo um: o tempo.

**Lica** – Pois é, todos olham essa futura transformação de Bella em vampira apenas com o coração. Com um "ó, que lindo, ficarão juntos para sempre". Mas só quem sabe o que é uma existência imortal e a vida ao lado de alguém por tanto tempo, pode dar conselhos certos e imparciais. Não posso dizer que os Cullen não podem dar. Afinal, família é família. Ninguém vai colocar o dedo em riste na cara de Edward e dizer como se ele fosse um filhote de labrador: "NÃO PODE!"

**Diana** – Sua rewiew foi tão gigante, que meu comentário vai ser gigante. E, ao contrário de você, vou começar do começo. Você focou um ponto importante: sinceridade. Assim como qualquer pessoa, a Penny passa por momentos que ela enxerga tudo em preto e branco, como às vezes ela enxerga uma viagem de LSD. E sim, ela trata toda sua trajetória com certa amargura. Como alguém que se cansou a tal ponto de chutar o balde totalmente. E quanto ao motivo para viver, ela acredita que isso não existe. Acredita que esse motivo se apaga com o tempo. Ela "vive" empurrando sua vida, Spike, suas roupas caras, suas ideologias, seu mundo, com a barriga. Ela não se importa mais, e se choca ao se importar. Você viu neste capitulo, que ela nem sabe porque ela se compadeceu pelo olhar de Bella quando Spike falou em denunciar os lobisomens aos Volturi. Mas o fez. Por que? Porque ela não se importa se isso é bom para Bella, ou bom para os Volturi. Ela se importa e ao mesmo tempo não. Ela faz as próprias leis.

_Comunidade Twilight Fanfics _(bem, eu não sei bem quem comentou o capitulo 3, os posts estão misturados, então vou pelo conteúdo)

**Fátima** – Como eu disse em outros comentários, a Penny não se importa em prejudicar Penny e Bella. Ninguém sabe a que ela veio. Ela ainda vai mostrar mais suas garras e seus sorrisos.

**Indira** – Isso é uma coisa que eu gosto. Acredito que todo escritor ama isso. Deixar o leitor na dúvida. Penny é boa ou ruim? Eu não gosto muito de estereótipos. Ser bom ou ser mal é tão relativo. Deus mata impiedosamente. Ele é mau? Todos nós temos o bem e o mal em nós. Não quero que Penny fique taxada como a vilã ou a mocinha. Se for pra por estereótipos, prefiro anti-herói. Anti-heroína, na verdade.

_Fanfiction_

**Noelle** – A reação do Spike quanto aos lobisomens foi mais de nojo do que de ódio. Mas não sei como seria a reação dele quanto a uma visita de Jacob. Me diz o que você acha que ele faria.

**Ale** – Meu xuxu, sumida! Yes, o Eric vai dar as caras mas mais pra frente. Ele vai chegar deixando Spike se corroendo de fúria, e deixando Penny, se corroendo em sentimentos contraditórios. Eu pergunto: até onde vai essa relação de criador/criatura deles? Mesmo depois de 500 anos?

**Luisa** – Hhuhauuhahuahau. Por que a Drusilla é maluca? Não lembro da 3ª temporada. Só assisti a partir da 5ª, quando o Spike já tinha o chip, e começou a se apaixonar pela Buffy. Ah, outra coisa: como você imagina o Spike? Queria muito saber. Ele é mais parecido com quem? Me dê um rosto.

**Mione03** – Okay, montes de perguntas. Vou numerar: 1) A Penny se acha? E como ela se acha! 2) Quanto ao encher a bola, Spike mencionou uma palavra que deixou Bella achando que seria um elogio e tanto. E não foi. 3) Os poderes de Penny serão explicados mais à frente. 4) E o propósito da vinda também. (Você não achou realmente que eu diria, né?) 5) O cheiro está no ar. O faro deles é grandioso, como qualquer poder sensorial. E obrigada pela rewiew!

**Mmmbenavides** – Sim, o Spike é irresistível. E sim, pretendo postar com mais freqüência. A questão é conseguir. Obrigada pela rewiew!

**Grace** (Grazi ou Grá) – E você acha mesmo que vou deixar alguma brecha? Eu? Euzinha? Nunquinha da Silva. Vou deixar vocês se corroendo em dúvidas. Quero ver todos meus leitores completamente ávidos para saberem o que está acontecendo e o que vai acontecer. Quero deixar vocês tremendo que nem viciados ao ver o alert de atualização nos seus emails. (Exatamente como eu fico ao ver os alerts de The Mentalist. Só me falta um ataque de pânico.) Beijim pra ti. Te encontro nos msns da vida.

Só mais alguns agradecimentos às pessoas que favoritaram mas não deixaram comentários (tá vendo? Se você deixar, seu nome vai estar ali em cima!): **Anis** (má, você é má!), **Lis** (pessoa má 2), **Natalia**, **Tatyperry**, **Cat/Dan**, **Katyna**, **Lily Souma**, e o **Oscar** (de fics twilight, né? Ia ser fantástico ter um leitor chamado Oscar. Hhuauhahuahuahua).

**Notas**:

- **"****Crests of Waves****" do Coldplay** – a banda da minha vida, dos meus sonhos.

- **Puebla** – é uma cidade do México. Tem cerca de 2.1 milhões de habitantes e foi fundada em 1531 pelos espanhóis. Tem centros históricos que são patrimônios da humanidade da Unesco.

- **Chanel nº 5** – é um perfume que um ícone da elegância e status. Foi criado em 1921 por Ernest Beaux a pedido da estilista Coco Chanel, que sugeriu: "Um perfume de mulher com cheiro de mulher". O frasco art déco é uma marca registrada. Nunca mudou e nunca vai mudar. Foi incorporado à coleção permanente do Museu de Arte Moderna de Nova York em 1959.

- **A pirâmide do Louvre** - é um projeto do arquiteto sino-americano **Ming Pei****.** Inaugurada em 1988 ela está situada na praça central do museu, a Cour Napoléon, e funciona como entrada principal. A construção deste edifício provocou um grande debate. O argumento da turma do contra era que esta forma futurista, com um estilo internacional, estava fora do contexto clássico do museu. A turma a favor considerava que o choque entre o contemporâneo e o clássico era interessante. A grande pirâmide é uma estrutura de vidro e metal, medindo **20,6 m de altura** sobre uma base quadrada de **35 metros** cada lado. Ela possui **603 losangos****e****70****triângulos** de vidro. Um mito diz que o número de placas de vidro da pirâmide é exatamente **666, número associado a satã****.** Este mito reapareceu quando **Dan Brown** confirmou esta informação em _O Código Da Vinci__. _Na realidade a pirâmide possui 673 placas, de acordo com informações oficiais do museu.

**- Manhattan** – Manhattan é um dos 62 condados do estado de Nova York. É uma cidade que é mais que uma cidade. É uma marca cultural, centro financeiro e famosa por ser "a cidade que nunca dorme". A **Quinta Avenida** é considerada a 2ª avenida mais luxuosa do mundo. A 1ª é uma tal Rua Serrano, em Madri. (Nunca ouvi falar). E acredite, Champs-Élisées ficou em 3º!!!

- A canção que Spike canta é **"Over the Rainbow"**. Uma das canções mais famosas de todos os tempos. Muitos dizem que esta canção personifica as esperanças e sonhos de juventude sobre um mundo ideal de amor e alegria. Foi especialmente escrita para mostrar os talentos de Judy Garland no filme "O Mágico de Oz", de 1939. Ganhou o Oscar de Melhor Canção Original em 1940.


	5. Capítulo 5 NOSTALGIA

**HISTÓRIAS QUE SE REPETEM**  
_A Twilight multi-chapter fanfic_

_By Ligya Ford__-Northman_

**CAPÍTULO 5**** – Nostalgia**

_Dia após dia, o amor esmorece__  
__Como a pele de um homem morrendo__  
__Noite após noite, nós fingimos que está tudo bem__  
__Mas eu envelheci e__  
__Você ficou mais frio e__  
__Nada mais é mais tão divertido.__  
__E eu posso sentir uma de minhas crises chegando.__  
__Eu me sinto frio como uma lâmina de barbear__  
__Apertado como um torniquete__  
__Seco como um tambor fúnebre_  
(One of my Turns – Pink Floyd)

Caminhei até a mansão respirando aquele ar gelado das árvores que rodeavam o terreno dos Cullen. Eu curtia muito esse tipo de coisa. Lembrava-me minha casa. Lembrava-me Bedford. Lembrava-me minha infância. Lembrava-me os verões com meus irmãos nos parques de Castle Ashby. Ou brincando nos castelos normandos em Leicestershire.

Incrível como eu consigo lembrar cada detalhe. Cada sentimento de prazer, carinho, união, entre meus irmãos, meus pais, meus primos. Os rostos deles continuam jovens e lindos e imutáveis. Sempre evitei esse tipo de pensamento. Dói-me lembrar que já se passaram séculos que eles se foram. Nenhuma vida eterna, nenhum amor duradouro, vai tirar essa dor de mim.

Suspirei e bati na porta da frente da mansão. Os pés vieram rápidos e dei de cara com Alice Cullen. O sorriso dela era contagiante. Coloquei meus planos em ação imediatamente.

- E ai? São oito horas da noite. Que tal dar uma volta só nós mulheres? – perguntei.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- E fazer compras? – ela perguntou. Sorri de volta. Como é fácil convencer as pessoas.

- Com certeza. – afirmei. – Vamos rodar e gastar.

Ela se virou entrando na casa e eu a segui.

- Penélope! – Dr. Cullen exclamou.

Oh Deus, o que eu faço para me chamarem de Penny?

- Dr. Cullen. – eu disse, esticando a mão.

- Olá, Penélope. – disse Esme. Não podia deixar passar.

- Oh, Sra. Cullen. Tenho que elogiá-la. Aquela cabana é um espetáculo de decoração. Seu gosto é fantástico. Os móveis, as combinações de cores. Aquela cama! É maravilhosa. Onde a comprou?

- Foi pela Internet.

Tinha que ser. Duvido que ela teria pegado um avião e ido até a Neyman Marcus em Nova York.

- É linda. – elogiei novamente.

- Estamos prontas. – ouvi Alice dizer ao lado de Bella.

- Onde vocês vão? – apareceu Edward atrás delas.

- Dar uma volta. Fazer umas compras. Mostrar a cidade para Penny. – disse Alice. – Não vai proibir, vai?

Edward levantou as sobrancelhas. Os olhos dele pousaram em Bella, em Alice e por fim, em mim.

Levantei as sobrancelhas e segurei o olhar. Ele esta tentando ler minha mente de novo.

- Não consegue ler minha mente, não é? – eu perguntei, e as sobrancelhas dele quase chegaram ao seu coro cabeludo.

- Não, Sra. Brooks, não consigo. Nem você ou seu marido. Como fazem isso? Como conseguem bloquear? – ele dobrou os braços sobre o peito, como se aquilo fosse uma espécie de desafio.

- Especificamente não saberia explicar. – como explicar uma coisa dessas? – Mas eu consigo. Eu aprendi. E ensinei Spike.

E consegui também ler a mente dele. Ele estava preocupado com Bella. Mas com Bella do que com Alice. E o problema não era a cidade, o carro, as ruas, dar uma volta. Era eu.

Suspirei.

- Não se preocupe, Edward Cullen. Nada vai acontecer com sua preciosa... namorada. Eu não sou um bicho papão. Não precisa ter medo de mim.

- Então você consegue ler a minha mente?

- Fácil, fácil. Não se preocupe. Pode ir conosco. – convidei.

- Não, não! – exclamou Alice. – Só mulheres! Esme? Me ajude aqui.

- Relaxe, Edward. Deixe as meninas se divertirem. Estou até pensando em ir junto. O que acham? Vou chamar Rosalie.

Sorri, e encarei Edward. Mandei uma mensagem para a mente. Algo que ele pudesse "ler".

_ Se eu quisesse fazer algo com Bella, ninguém me impediria. Nem você._

E ri diante do olhar chocado dele.

Tolinho.

XxLFNxX

Gostei de Port Angeles. É parecida com uma metrópole, mas é menor que uma cidade grande, como as várias que já passei. Está aí algo que posso escrever sobre: cidades. Poderia escrever um livro sobre a evolução das cidades no mundo todo. Poderia colocar um titulo bem pomposo até: As modificações metropolitanas desde o século XVI.

Você compraria?

Freei em um farol, e senti Bella, sentada ao meu lado, respirar fundo. Ela me encarou com os olhos arregalados:

- Qual é o problema de vampiros e velocidade?

Gargalhei.

- Bem, acho que é devido ao fato, de que a maioria andou em marcha lenta.

- Mas acontece que se você bater esse carro, quem vai virar patê sou eu, não vocês.

Olhei pelo retrovisor e encarei Alice e Rosalie. Apenas Alice tinha achado aquilo divertido. Rosalie ainda me encarava como se eu fosse um ser desprezível.

- Entre nessa rua agora. – Bella ordenou.

- Direita? – perguntei.

- Direita. – ela repetiu. – Vocês planejam comprar o quê especificamente? – perguntou olhando pra mim.

Olhei para Alice pelo retrovisor e vi no olhar dela um brilho que só as viciadas em compras possuem.

- Coisas bonitas, Bella. – soltou ela olhando pra mim, pedindo confirmação.

- Exato. O que tiver de bonito pra comprar.

- Okay. Então, se tiver um... sei lá... um lindo filhote de girafa pra comprar, você compraria? - perguntou.

Ri. Adoro ironias.

- Teria que comprar uma gaiola pra ela, e... o que girafas comem mesmo?

- Elas são vegetarianas, eu acho. – soltou Alice.

Ri de novo. Alice era pior que eu.

Bella segurou uma gargalhada. Ela não parece alguém que curte compras, mas parece curtir o passeio. Agora aquela loura nojenta... Se ela empinar aquele nariz mais um pouquinho, eu pago um táxi pra ela se mandar da minha frente.

Não entendo o que eu fiz pra ela. Será que é a minha cara? É engraçada ou quê? Será que sou só eu ou ela é azeda assim com todo mundo? Dá vontade de... Olha, eu sei que prometi parar de usar poderes nos outros, mas dá vontade de fazer ela lamber o chão onde eu piso.

Melhor mudar de assunto.

- Alice, você que me parece ser uma garota entendida do assunto. O que tem de grifes nesse shopping que nós vamos? – perguntei.

- Nenhuma.

- Nenhuma? – o que podia esperar também?

- Nenhuma. – repetiu. – Seattle tem, mas a única em Port Angeles é a K-Mart.

- K-Mart não é grife.

- Exato!

- Ah não! – até perdi a vontade de fazer compras. Olhei as meninas e vi que Alice ainda não tinha perdido o bom humor. Bella estava serena ao meu lado, confiante que ao menos riria muito conosco. Agora Rosalie... bom, acho melhor eu ignorá-la. Pensando bem, melhor continuar com o passeio. - Bom, vamos gastar de qualquer jeito. Deve ter algo legal em algum lugar. Preciso de botas novas. E uma capa de chuva.

- Eu preciso de... hummm... – Alice parecia pensar.

- Hummm... – fez Bella e eu a segui.

- Dá pra parar? Preciso de... coisas da Clinique.

- Gel pra banho, loções, velas?

- E coisas assim. Jasper gosta de bons cheiros.

- Estou vendo. – tive que rir, avistando o estacionamento do shopping. Manobrei na cancela e em segundos já estávamos saindo do carro.

- Tem que ser Clinique? – perguntei. Existem melhores. – Não pode ser Cherry Blossom, ou Victoria's Secrets?

- Não tem Cherry Blossom ou Victoria's Secrets aqui. Só em Seattle. – ela continuou caminhando conosco na direção dos elevadores, quando de repente, girou o corpo e nos encarou. – Amanhã vai chover o dia todo.

- E? – perguntou Rosalie. Primeira vez que a vejo abrir a boca a noite toda.

- E que tal irmos até Seattle? – perguntou as sobrancelhas arqueadas para mim. – Há uma loja com peças de Roberto Cavalli e Zac Posen.

Deixei meu queixo cair.

- Zac Posen? Eu tenho um Zac Posen. – eu disse. – Vermelho.

- Quero comprar um Roberto Cavalli para Bella. E encomendar um vestido de noiva.

- Vestido de noiva? – fiquei chocada de novo. - Quem vai casar?

- Eu. – soltou Bella. – Talvez.

- Diga esse talvez para Edward pra você ver. – disse Alice.

- Tá falando sério? – perguntei. Ela estava sim. Estava chocada. Uma humana casar com um vampiro? Isso é... acho que nunca vi isso.

- Não me olhe assim. – Bella pediu.

- Assim como?

- Como se eu tivesse um problema mental.

Mas deve ter.

- Tá certo. Não vou olhar. – e apertei o botão para chamar o elevador.

- Talvez um Vera Wang, ou...

- Pare Alice! – pediu Bella.

- Vera Wang é modinha. Todo mundo casa de Vera Wang. – tive que dar minha opinião, apesar de achar que Bella tinha realmente perdido a noção do que era ou não era loucura. As portas do elevador se abriram e nós entramos. – Se você vai mesmo gastar uma pequena fortuna com um vestido de noiva tem que gastar com um... Balenciaga, ou um Chrystian Lacroix.

Alice me encarou pensativa.

Rosalie bufou.

- Dior! – eu exclamei. – Eu consigo um Dior maravilhoso pra você se quiser.

Bella balançou a cabeça.

- Vocês são loucas. – ela disse.

- Acho um modelo vintage a sua cara.

- Seria lindo. – disse Alice, quando paramos no primeiro andar. – De alças finas, corpo justo e saia solta.

- Ficaria lindo.

- Bella gosta dos clássicos. Nada de modelos diferentes. – continuou Alice, andando ao meu lado. – Sem confetes, detalhes ou babados.

- Então Vera Wang tá absolutamente fora de questão.

- Parem de falar como se eu não se estivesse aqui! – Bella pediu. – Depois eu penso nisso.

Encarei Alice e ela levantou os ombros, desistindo.

- Okay! – exclamei, enquanto andávamos pelos corredores cheios.

XxLFNxX

Damos algumas voltas pelo shopping e compramos tudo o que pudemos carregar. Bella suspirava a ponto de me irritar. Ela não curtia o que nós curtíamos. Ela deve sofrer de complexo de inferioridade, só pode ser.

Ao voltarmos ao carro, Bella soltou que queria ir embora, fazendo Alice e eu resmungar.

- Ah não, não são nove horas. – eu soltei. Esqueci que ela é humana e tem 17 anos. Ela deve ir pra escola amanhã cedo.

- Edward deve estar querendo que eu volte logo.

- Que se dane o Edward. – Alice berrou. – Vamos dançar!

- Adorei! – exclamei. Até senti um consentimento da parte da loura nojenta.

Alice guiou o caminho e chegamos a um bar country. Bella não teve jeito a não ser ficar quieta e ir junto.

O bar estava cheio, mas não lotado. Gostei do ambiente. Cheio de jovens trabalhadores que devem ter ido encher a cara depois de trabalhar o dia todo. Cheiro de cerveja, suor e trabalho. Uma mistura explosiva.

Sentei no bar e um rapaz louro com aparelhos no dentes sorriu pra mim.

- Tequila. Enfileire três copos bem aqui. – e apontei um ponto a minha frente no balcão sem tirar os olhos dele e um sorriso dos lábios.

- Imediatamente. – ele devolveu.

A arte da sedução é a coisa mais fácil do mundo. Não sei o que todo mundo reclama.

Alice, Bella e Rosalie apareceram atrás de mim. Alice estava superanimada. Rosalie parecia indiferente, apesar de pegar seus quadris se balançando ao ritmo da musica. E Bella parecia achar que alguém ia aparecer e pular no seu pescoço em segundos.

- Relaxa, Bella . Você tem três vampiras aqui pra defender seu pescocinho. – tive que rir com o que eu lembrei. – Apesar de que alguns vampiros preferem outros prontos mais... suculentos.

Alice riu e então gritou:

- Vamos dançar! Eu amo essa música!

E então ela começou a cantar:

_ - "__There's a new wind blowin' like I've never known./ I'm breathin' deeper than I've ever done./ And it sure feels good, to finally feel the way I do./ I wanna love somebody,/ Love somebody like you."_

Senti uma movimentação e vi que o garçom tinha colocado os copos de tequila no balcão, exatamente como eu queria.

- E ai? Alguém bebe comigo? – o bom de um bar cheio é que ninguém te ouve. Levei um copo diante dos meus olhos, e as três olharam pra mim como se eu fosse um ET.

Entornei o copo numa única virada, e senti o líquido amargo descer pela minha garganta. Vantagem em ser uma toreadora. Posso fingir ser uma humana e me beneficiar disso. Não só meu organismo vampírico me deixa engolir a bebida sem vomitar, como meu cérebro me deixa usufruir do álcool.

- Esqueci que vocês não bebem. – eu ri.

- Algo mais, senhorita? – me virei no meu banco giratório e encarei o lourinho sorrindo pra mim.

- De onde você é? Sinto um leve sotaque sulista. – perguntei.

- Louisiana. – ele disse. Que coincidência. Eric vive numa cidade da Louisiana. – Você também tem sotaque.

- Britânico. – voltei a sorrir, jogando meu poder de dominação e sedução nele. E ele era humano, homem e de QI baixo. Fácil como dar tapa em bêbado.

- Tive uma idéia. – e sorri. – O que acha de dançar conosco?

Alice e as outras se entreolharam. Mantive o contato visual, o necessário para fazê-lo me obedecer e ele sorriu.

- Claro! – e ele deu a volta no balcão e foi até mim. Engoli mais um copo de tequila e andei com ele na direção da pista de dança.

A música de Keith Urban continuava, e segui o grupo de chapéu e bota que faziam passos sincronizados nas tabuas de madeira corrida. O passo era fácil e eu e o garçom – que nem lembrei de perguntar o nome – os seguimos.

Olhei para a garota do meu lado e ela me entregou seu chapéu. Moleza!

Segui os passos, e vi à minha frente Alice, Bella e até Rosalie batendo palmas no ritmo da música.

- Vem Alice! - exclamei.

Ela correu na minha direção, e começou a dançar com entusiasmo. Mais entusiasmo que eu, ela cantava a música a plenos pulmões. Metaforicamente, é claro.

Um homem musculoso se aproximou todo sorridente e tentou dançar próximo a nós. Já tinha entendido, meu poder de presença ás vezes, se espalha demais. Riscos da profissão.

Era só ele não ficar como cachorros em cima de uma cadela no cio. Senão, sabem não é? Sai briga.

A música acabou e todos bateram palmas. Entrou Rascall Flats nos auto-falantes e gritei por Bella. Ela me olhou como se eu estivesse a chamando para fazer strip-tease.

- Venha, Bella. É só uma dança. – ela balançava a cabeça negando com força. – E no seu casamento hein? Não vai haver a dança dos noivos?

Alice riu, deixando Bella mais chateada.

Sorri para o garçom que voltou a sorrir e se aproximou de mim. Conhecia aquele movimento. Mas também, depois de toda bola que eu dei pra ele, se ele não se aproximasse eu o acharia que o QI dele não era baixo, era inexistente.

O puxei pra mais perto, e ele me enlaçou pela cintura. E ele me guiou na música, me fazendo rodopiar no salão.

Quem diria? Um grande dançarino de country.

Senti um arrepio quase como se soubesse que fosse acontecer. Mas Alice foi mais rápida que eu.

- Vamos embora! - ela exclamou no meu ouvido, eu ainda nos braços do loirinho.

- Por que? – perguntei, apesar de ter sentido algo errado. Mas ultimamente meus sentidos sensoriais tão um tanto confusos, talvez eu tenha os confundido com outra coisa.

- Isso não vai dar certo. – ela tentou novamente.

Foi quando houve o que ela tinha previsto.

O loirinho caiu no chão depois de nós dois sentirmos a avalanche caindo sobre nós. Era o cara musculoso que veio pra cima do garçom. Eu sabia que podia acontecer. Já tinha acontecido antes. Quando eu comparo homens com cachorros, é porque sei do que estou falando.

O cara, vermelho como um sache de catchup, gritou e então com as duas mãos puxou uma mesa de madeira que ficava ao redor da pista de dança. Ele derrubou tudo o que havia sobre ela: copos, garrafas de cerveja, comida, objetos pessoais, para total choque e fúria dos clientes que estavam sentados nela.

Ele levantou a mesa, e veio na nossa direção. Foi o tempo de eu esticar a mão e pará-la no ar. O homem olhou para mim chocado.

- Coloque a mesa no chão. – eu disse a ele. Não falei, era uma ordem.

Eu a abaixou levemente, sem piscar.

- Peça desculpas a ele.

- Desculpe, Chris.

- Agora pague sua conta e vá embora. – o homem virou as costas e saiu dali. – Não se esqueça da gorjeta do garçom!

Me virei para o rapaz e lhe estiquei minha mão.

- Você está bem?

- Estou. Só um pouco zonzo.

- Você está machucado. Eu vou lhe ajudar a se limpar. – me virei para Bella, Alice e Rosalie que nos olhavam chocadas. - Meninas paguem a conta, que eu as encontro no carro.

Segui Chris até o banheiro dos funcionários e ele tentou sorrir para mim.

Foi fácil fazer o que eu fiz, até conveniente. Dentro do banheiro havia um sofá, mandei ele se sentar e peguei um pedaço de papel higiênico e o molhei.

- Obrigado!

- Não há de quê. Fui eu que provoquei isso. – eu disse.

Ele sorriu pra mim.

- Parece que sim.

Me sentei ao seu lado, e limpei a ferida na sua cabeça. Admirei sua pele clara e seus olhos verdes. Podia sentir sua pulsação, seu medo exalando por todos seus poros. A sensação de nostalgia me preencheu. Sangue com medo, com terror. Aquilo estalou na minha língua.

Levei meu nariz até a curva do seu pescoço. Chris se esticou pra eu ter mais acesso. Ele realmente achava que eu estava a fim dele. Beijei o nervo pulsante e ele gemeu. Passei a língua pela sua pele quente, e senti aquele gosto salgado e provocante.

Minhas presas saíram e o mordi. Ele tremeu sob mim, e o mantive firme. Engoli todo aquele sangue quente e senti meu coração se agitar, bombeando mais rapidamente com o medo que ainda restava nas veias dele.

Suguei até ele perder a consciência, e antes que o coração parasse. Essa era a estratégia. Nunca deixar o coração parar.

Lambi a ferida, e vi a marca dos furos começarem a cicatrizar. Trabalho completo.

O mantive no sofá, ele tinha um sorriso no rosto. O prazer de uma mordida vampírica é gigantesco. Só quem já foi mordido é quem sabe. Não há maneiras de se explicar sem experimentar. É quase orgástico.

Sai dali, batendo a porta. E um dos garçons me pegou limpando a boca com as mãos.

O máximo que podem achar, com aquele gesto, é que eu fiz sexo oral no cara. Não deixei marcas, nem cicatrizes. O cara nem vai lembrar direito de mim amanhã. Os colegas dele irão apenas lhe dizer sobre uma inglesa pálida limpando a boca.

Mais que isso ele não irá lembrar.

Encontrei as meninas aguardando do lado do meu carro.

- Ele vai ficar bem? – perguntou Bella.

- Vai, vai sim. – respondi.

- Vamos indo? – Rosalie se manifestou.

- Claro. – declarei.

Em poucos minutos estávamos a caminhos de Forks. Estava alimentada e estranhamente feliz. Spike estava certo. Nenhum sangue de saquinho vai me deixar satisfeita como aquele bebido na matriz.

Era impossível substituir o prazer de sentir a pulsação e a vida contida em um corpo vivo. Mas, dei de ombros, podia ter os dois.

**Xx TO BE CONTINUED... xX**

**N/A:** Sei que foi um capitulo sem muitos "oh my god", talvez só por vocês terem visto uma alimentação verdadeira. Não num urso (ou seja lá o animal que apeteça os gostos da família Cullen) ou uma bolsa de sangue de O negativo. Adorei escrever essa cena. Modo Penny nostálgica on.

**Notas**:

- **Bedford** é um condado a leste da Inglaterra. A casa de Penny, Bedford Hall é ficticia.

- **Castle Ashby** é uma casa nobre em Northamptonshire, no norte da Inglaterra. Foi construído em 1306.

- **Leicestershire** é um condado no centro da Inglaterra. Nele fica o Donnington Park, onde tem um circuito de automobilismo, e onde tem o festival de rock também.

- **Neyman Marcus **– loja de variedades. Roupas de designers, jóias, sapatos, bolsas, móveis. Existem lojas em vários lugares, mas a mais famosa é a de Nova York.

- **K-Mart **– também uma loja de departamentos. Só que bem mais barata.

**- Clinique, Cherry Blossom** - marca de cosméticos, maquiagem, e cuidados de pele e cabelo.

**- Victoria Secrets **– marca de lingerie mais famosa do mundo – e a mais cara. Também possui uma linhas de cosméticos e produtos de beleza.

**- Roberto Cavalli, Zac Posen, Vera Wang, Balenciaga, Chrystian Lacroix, Dior **– designers de roupas, bolsas e sapatos. Os grandes nomes da alta costura mundial.

**- Louisiana – **estado no sul dos Estados Unidos. A maior cidade do estado é New Orleans, conhecida como a Meca dos Vampiros.

**- Keith Urban **– cantor de musica country. Ele é casado com Nicole Kidman.

**- ****Rascall Flats **– banda pop/country americana. Ficaram famosos com o tema do filme de animação _Carros_.

**Agradecimentos:**

- **Anis** – Que bom que você tá curtindo a história. Pois é, Spike é fora do comum mesmo. Mas a felicidade dele vaia ser abalada pela chegada de um terceiro forasteiro. O que será que esse indivíduo fará com a cabecinha do Spike e Penny?

- **Grá** – Fico feliz de você gostar da Penny. Ela é meio difícil de engolir. Ainda mais com tudo o que virá. Mas eu confio na integridade dela. Afinal, nem preciso dizer você já sabe. Você antes de todo mundo sabe como vou levar a historia. Só que eu jogo essa pergunta no ar: Qual historia – de acordo com o título da fic – irá se repetir?

- **Lari** – minha flor de Beta. Ó hein! Já estou fazendo os planos aqui. Todos os roteiros de passeios. Quero tu, Poli e Nayla aqui em Sampa no Carnaval. "_esse Eric é do mal e ele vai aprontar_": será mesmo? Será que ele vai deixar Forks de perna pro ar. Assim como Maryann Forrester fez? Façam suas apostas.

- **Dani** – meu xuxu, é, tu demorou mais leu. Até que enfim, não agüentava não poder não conversar sobre True Blood com você. Você pediu pra te mandar mensagem no celular, mas pra variar nunca tenho crédito. E eu respondo: poder, pode. Mas eu não faço isso. Jane é Jane, e não consigo dissociar a imagem dele do nosso "mentalista" nunca mais. Nem consigo assistir filmes com ele. Não consigo. Mas se você consegue, faça.

Pra quem assiste e ama True Blood, aqui vai nosso fórum: http:// true-blood. forumeiros .com /

Ele está em hiatus, passando para um reformulação, mas será reaberto em breve, com todas as notícias da 3ª temporada.

Ah, não esqueça! **True Blood, temporada 3, junho na HBO.**


	6. Capítulo 6 VERDADES

HISTÓRIAS QUE SE REPETEM  
_A Twilight multi-chapter fanfic_

_By Ligya Ford-Northman_

**CAPÍTULO 6 – Verdades**

(ou Histórias que Bella deveria saber antes de se tornar vampira)

Quando chegamos a mansão encontramos todos os homens Cullen conversando com Spike na varanda em frente às gigantes vidraças na parte frontal da casa.

Dr. Cullen contava algo de uma forma bem animada, fazendo todos rir felizes.

Spike parecia ser um membro da família.

Eles pararam a conversa quando nós saímos do carro.

Alice e Rosalie seguiram para dentro. E Bella e eu ficamos ao lado deles.

- Contando historias de vitórias, rapazes? – perguntei.

- Algumas. – riu Dr. Cullen.

Olhei para Bella e ela riu pra mim. Homens!

- Está com fome, querida? – me virei para ela. - Vamos deixá-los cantando canções de vitorias sem nós.

- Eu faço companhia a vocês! – disse Edward.

- Por que vocês não ficam? – perguntou Dr. Carslile.

- Muita testosterona pro meu gosto. – eu disse, fazendo o doutor rir.

- Testosterona a beça. – fazendo todos rirem.

- Fique Edward. Nós estaremos na cozinha. – ela disse, lhe dando um beijo no rosto, e entrou na casa. Sorri para ele, e ri secretamente. Quase domesticado.

Atravessei a sala atrás dela, e entramos na cozinha.

- Penny... não entendi a piada.

- Qual?

- "Muita testosterona pro meu gosto."

É claro. Pobrezinha. É humana. Esse tipo de piada interna tem que ser explicada mesmo.

- É que um vampiro não produz hormônios, Bella.

- Nenhum?

- Nenhum.

Ela se aproximou da geladeira e pegou um copo d'água gelado.

Sentamos a mesa e vi que ela ainda estava confusa. Acendi um cigarro e esperei ela perguntar:

- Um vampiro não pode gerar filhos?

- Filhos? – eu tive que gargalhar. – Isso é impossível. Impensável.

- Por quê?

- Porque nós estamos mortos, Bella. Mortos não produzem fluidos. Os órgãos de um morto são atrofiados. – há um porém. – Digo, nós podemos usar sangue para... fazer certos músculos... apêndices... funcionarem. Você tá me entendendo?

- Você tá falando de sexo, certo?

- É! – eu exclamei. – É possível usar sangue pra certos recursos. Mas produzir sêmen é impossível. Tão impossível quanto uma vampira produzir tantos hormônios na concepção e durante uma gravidez.

- E uma humana? Não pode engravidar de um vampiro?

- Não. Como eu disse, é impossível um vampiro produzir sêmen. E não há na historia escrita e contada nenhum caso do contrário. Não há vida que saia de um vampiro. Mórbido, huh?

- Muito.

- Está preparada para isto?

- Pra que?

- Jamais ser mãe de um filho de Edward. A não ser, de outro homem. Um humano. Ou...

Apesar de que a possibilidade é um tanto estranha.

- Ou...? – ela pediu.

- Outras criaturas... fantásticas. – Me lembrei o termo que usavam para falar dos não-humanos.

- Como lobisomens?

- Também.

- Existem outros?

- Claro! Metamorfos... bruxas e fadas.

- Metamorfos, bruxas e fadas? – ela repetiu com um sorriso no rosto então gargalhou. – Isso existe?

- É claro! – eu balancei a cabeça como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Aquilo me lembrou Shakespeare. É como se tivesse sido ontem quando eu vi Hamlet pela primeira vez no Globe Theatre. – Eu conheci um cara que escrevia peças de teatro, que disse que "existem mais coisas entre o céu e a terra..."

- ..."do que supõe nossa vã filosofia." – Bella terminou por mim. – Você conheceu Shakespeare?

- É. Ele era... um cara bem incomum... para a época.

E ela gargalhou.

- Adoraria ter conhecido pessoas famosas como você.

- É, só que ele está morto há quase 400 anos e eu não.

- Há vantagens e desvantagens.

Juntei as sobrancelhas e a encarei. Essa menina é surpreendente.

- E o que você acha que estar morto é uma vantagem?

- Em parte, sim. Ser vampiro é uma vantagem.

- Onde?

- Poderes, força, imortalidade.

Oh Deus, quanta ingenuidade.

- Não vejo como você.

- Claro que não, você tem a experiência ao seu lado.

- Experiência não, sabedoria.

- Sabedoria, okay! Mas você tem outra vantagem.

- Qual?

- Tranformação. Você tem a vantagem de recomeçar sempre, certo?

- A família Cullen te falou sobre esses detalhes práticos?

- Não, é algo que vi em filmes e livros. Se ter que mudar de identidade depois de alguns anos.

Tive que rir.

- Tá, confesso, que isso de certa forma é uma vantagem. – e uma obrigação. Já nem sei quantas vezes eu mudei de nome: Willianson, Adams, Montgomery, Amsterdam...

- Esse tipo de coisa nunca ninguém me contou. – ela admitiu.

- Edward nunca te contou esses detalhes?

- Não, nunca me disseram esse tipo de coisa.

- Como você quer ser uma vampira sem saber isso?

- Não sei. Achei que saberia com o tempo.

- Na verdade, seu criador deve te ensinar. Eu não tive isso. Eu aprendi com o tempo. Eric só queria saber de... não importa.

- Me diz.

- Deixe ver... Vampiros choram sangue.

- Mesmo?

- É. – confirmei. – E não existem essas coisas de alho, espelhos, água corrente...

- Estacas?

- Estacas só paralisam um vampiro. Não matam. Não acontece como nos filmes, do vampiro virar pó. Ele vira, mas não com estaca.

- Vira pó?

- Ou cinza se for morto pelo sol... ou fogo.

- Que mais?

- Cruzes, rosários, são besteiras. Hoje em dia, isso não funciona. Mesmo um vampiro jovem não tem medo desse tipo de coisa. Nem de entrar numa igreja.

- Água benta?

- Depende. Antigamente usavam muito. McCussic sempre tinha frascos de água benta, mas comigo nunca funcionou.

- Quem é McCussic?

- Um caçador... de vampiros. Ele nos caça há uns 300 anos.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- Como ele vive tanto?

- Ele é um vampiro, Bella. Um vampiro que não admite, não suporta o que é. Ele é, ainda é, um fanático religioso. Ele acha que vai conseguir a salvação, ou seja lá o que ele acredita, matando vampiros. Que Deus irá transformá-lo em humano se acabar com todos os vampiros existentes.

- E ele acha que vai conseguir fazer isso?

Dei de ombros.

- Não sei. Ele é fanático e obsessivo demais pra pensar em outra possibilidade, eu acho.

- Ele ainda está te caçando?

- Está, mas não sei nada sobre ele há mais de cem anos.

- Que bom!

- Relaxe, Bella. Eu posso sentir McCussic se ele estiver por perto.

- Me diz mais.

- Hummm... Você pode aprender a fingir. Fingir respirar, fingir comer comida, beber água, beber álcool...

- Isto é ótimo. Fingir que você é uma pessoa normal.

- Exatamente.

- Que mais... Caixões?

- Não é necessário agora. Hoje existem tecnologias que garantem uma escuridão total. Fora que existem vampiros que dormem em porões, buracos no chão, e esse tipo de lugar.

- Como a cabana que Carslile construiu? Com os painéis elétricos nas janelas?

- Isso mesmo. Hoje é moleza ser vampiro. – e eu ri.

- A diferença é tão imensa assim?

- Imensa? É gigantesca! Ah tem uma coisa importante. Um vampiro só pode entrar numa casa humana se for convidado.

- Mas... Edward sempre entrou sem eu pedir.

Levantei as sobrancelhas.

- As vezes acontece. Como se fosse um convite não declarado.

Ela parou e me encarou.

- Sabe, você me deixa cada vez mais curiosa.

- É, eu acabo fazendo isso com mortais.

- Não é só isso. Eu fiquei curiosa em relação a você.

- Ah é?

- Você me disse que conheceu Spike na casa do Duque de Marlborough. – eu balancei a cabeça. – Eu pesquisei na internet.

- Pesquisou John no Google?

Ela riu.

- John Churchill, o 1° Duque de Marlborough, nasceu em 1650 e morreu em 1722.

- É verdade. – disse tragando meu cigarro.

Ela estava impressionada com a minha idade. Era isso.

- Você tem 300 anos? – ela disse num misto de diversão e descrença.

- Não, Spike tem. Eu tenho um pouco mais.

Bella estreitou a testa. Ela queria saber. Qual o problema de eu contar?

- 526. – eu admiti.

- Meu deus do céu! Você é mais velha que Carslile.

- Você parece chocada. – eu disse.

- Eu estou.

- Imagino como ficaria se visse Eric. – Até mais. – Ou Godric.

- Eric é seu criador.

- E Godric, o criador dele. Godric tem dois mil anos de idade.

- Isso até parece mentira.

- É, quando conheci Godric também fiquei descrente. Afinal, ele foi contemporâneo de Jesus Cristo!

Nós rimos juntas. Bella continuou me encarando. Ela ainda estava cheia de perguntas sobre mim.

- Pergunte Bella. Sua cabeça tá cheia de perguntas.

- Você disse que casou com 17 anos. – ela disse, e eu confirmei com a cabeça. – Eric foi seu marido? Por isso ele mordeu você?

- Abraçou. Abraçar é o termo técnico. – eu corrigi, terminando um cigarro. E tive que rir com aquele absurdo. Eric, meu marido? Só numa realidade alternativa. – Não, Eric não foi meu marido.

– Me conta. Como você o conheceu? Você era apaixonada por ele? Como ele era?

Por onde começar...

- Bem Bella... primeiro antes de contar toda a minha história, quero que você saiba que eu nasci e cresci numa época completamente e absurdamente diferente da de hoje. Você tem que pensar que a maioria das facilidades e coisas simples como, sei lá... um antibiótico não existia naquela época. As prioridades da maioria das pessoas eram outras.

- E esse tipo de coisa influenciou a época.

- Com toda a força. Eu vim de uma família nobre mas falida. E não sei se você sabe, mas os nobres não trabalham. E a maneira mais fácil de um nobre conseguir dinheiro e influência, é casando as filhas. E foi o que houve comigo.

- Você foi obrigada a casar. – ela constatou.

- Fui. Eu tinha 17 anos e ele, quarenta.

- Quarenta?

- Sim, ele era viúvo. A esposa dele não tinha lhe dado filhos. Então eu teria que ser a reprodutora que lhe daria descendências. Então virei a Duquesa de Bedford com 17 anos.

- E você simplesmente aceitou isso?

- Quer saber? Sim. Eu teria certa liberdade que filhas não têm, mas esposas sim. Achei que tendo minha casa, meu marido, meus criados, e meu dinheiro, não teria que baixar a cabeça para meu pai ou para certos costumes da sociedade.

- Não foi o que aconteceu?

- Aconteceu, mas não em relação aos costumes da época. Não que isso fosse importante pra mim, eu apenas queria ter o que não podia. As minhas prioridades aos 17 anos não são bem o que é hoje para uma garota de 17 anos. Eu só fui conhecer o que era amar um homem anos depois.

- E o seu marido?

- Para Russel, eu era apenas um... útero, Bella. No início, ele me enchia de presentes, e absolutamente tudo o que eu quisesse, para estar disposta e disponível para lhe dar filhos. Só que os meses foram se passando, um ano, um ano e meio... e nada. Eu nunca engravidei. Foi então que ele voltou a viajar. Ele ia para Portugal, Espanha, França, as Índias, e ficava lá por meses. Ele havia deixado de me agradar, até mesmo de falar comigo. Sequer tentar me engravidar. Eu ficava meses sozinha.

Bella continuava a me olhar com interesse. Será que minha historia parece um filme de época? Continuei:

- Em compensação, eu tinha todo o dinheiro do mundo pra gastar. Eu comprava vestidos belíssimos, e viajava à corte. E lá eu... arranjei meu primeiro amante. O primeiro de muitos.

- Então você traiu seu marido?

- Constantemente. Ele dormia com as criadas. Eu já até tinha visto. Mas nunca me importei. Eu nunca o amei. Na verdade, eu nem sabia o que era amar um homem. Se ele tinha a liberdade pra ter sexo com quem ele quisesse, eu também tinha. Como eu era ingênua! – e ri. - Quando eu tinha vinte e um anos, eu engravidei de um amante. Russel estava nas Índias, então eu pude ter o bebê antes que ele voltasse. – suspirei alto. Ainda era um assunto que me doía. – Era uma menina, que eu dei para uma família criar.

- Você teve uma filha...

- É, eu acompanhei a vida dela, até ela casar. Ela tinha cabelos loiros, e olhos verdes. Ela se casou com um ferreiro. Ele fazia escudos e armaduras para o exercito de Henrique VIII. Eu perdi o rastro dela. Quando voltei a Inglaterra, ela já tinha morrido.

Voltei os olhos para Bella, que tinha uma expressão triste no rosto. Acho que ela jamais imaginou que havia sido mãe um dia. Será uma experiência que ela jamais terá se decidir levar até o fim esta idéia de se tornar vampira.

- Quando eu tinha 25 anos, eu conheci Eric. Hoje eu sei que tudo foi de propósito, mas... quando eu o vi a primeira vez... eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. Ele era o homem mais lindo que eu já tinha visto na minha vida. Acho que eu sequer consigo explicar pra você, tudo o que Eric pareceu aos meus olhos naquela época. Ele era deslumbrante em todos os aspectos. E o queria tanto, tanto que não conseguia fazer outra coisa a não ser arranjar maneiras de encontrá-lo, de tê-lo. Era uma obsessão. E foi quando eu soube o que era amar alguém. E eu o amava como jamais tinha amado algo na minha vida.

- Eu achava que finalmente Deus havia pensado em mim. Que finalmente eu teria algo verdadeiro. E Eric me fazia acreditar nisso. Eu sabia que ele não era um cara normal. Ele conseguia fazer coisas que eram impossíveis. Ele satisfazia todos os meus desejos, todos os meus sonhos. Ele sabia no que eu pensava, no que eu sonhava com ele. E isso só me fazia amá-lo mais.

- Você sabia que ele era um vampiro?

- Não. Nem existia esse termo: vampiro. Éramos apenas imortais... bebedores de sangue. E Eric era... perfeito. Ele era um deus. Eu o adorava como um deus. A ponto de fazer qualquer coisa que ele pedisse. Acabou que eu fiz.

- Você não teve escolha?

- Não. – Apesar de que sim, eu estava ciente de tudo. – Sim e não. Ele me disse que me queria pra sempre. Como eu podia imaginar que aquilo não era uma metáfora?

Bella riu.

- E estou aqui.

- Como foi? Esse abraço?

Suspirei e acendi um cigarro. Será que se eu a disser, ela vai desistir de ser uma de nós?

- Pra saber de verdade, só passando por isso. Você tem que entender que a transformação é quase que totalmente física. É por isso que a dor é... absoluta. É como se tudo fosse destruído e recriado de uma maneira... não-natural.

- Você se arrepende?

Essa era uma pergunta difícil.

- Em parte, sim. Não que eu sinta falta de certas coisas. Mas é que... tudo muda tão rapidamente, que... não sei explicar. Eu já disso isso pra você. A eternidade é muito mais que não morrer. É muito mais que viver com o homem que você ama.

- Deve ser porque você passou por muita coisa.

- Não sei. Talvez. Essa "muita coisa" foi o que me manteve alerta nesse tempo todo e me fez ser quem sou hoje. E nem era tão bom assim. Ser vampiro hoje em dia é uma moleza. Ninguém acredita em nada. É tão fácil se alimentar, andar pela noite. Não há mais tochas acesas atrás de você. Não há mais soldados da inquisição querendo lhe queimar em praça pública.

- Jura?

- Juro. É por isso que a carnificina de mortais era tão grande antigamente. Nós tínhamos um desprezo feroz por mortais. Com suas cruzes, estacas e fé. Hoje em dia, nada me assusta, nada me põe medo. Eu posso entrar numa igreja hoje em dia, sem ter sequer um arrepio.

- Por que?

- Porque é só um prédio. Um prédio de um clubinho presidido por um homem. O que assusta um vampiro é fé, Bella. Não duas tábuas de madeira cruzadas.

- Spike sente isso também? Essa tristeza? Essa sensação de deslocamento?

- Acredito que sim. Todo vampiro antigo tem esse sentimento de estar no lugar errado, na época errada. Por isso que tentamos nos adaptar. Correr o mundo. Conhecer pessoas. Ter novos gostos. Pra levar tudo mais fácil.

Ela me olhou, sorrindo.

- É tudo tão estranho... – ela disse.

- O quê?

- As vezes, olho você e o Spike, e... Edward e os Cullen, e não consigo engolir que vocês são vampiros. Tecnicamente, iguais.

Eu tive que rir.

- Vocês são tão diferentes como um gato é de um cachorro.

Continuei gargalhando. É tudo tão preto no branco com ela.

- Isso é a mais pura verdade.

- Tem uma explicação pra isso, certo? Tem que haver um motivo pra toda essa diferença.

- Pode se dizer que sim. Todos os vampiros são diferentes, assim como o ser humano. Cada um tem habilidades e propriedades que lhe fazem único. E os vampiros procuram certas semelhanças na hora de gerar... progênies.

- Progênies?

- Membros. Filhos. Os que serão transformados em vampiros.

- Mas essas diferenças são... gritantes.

- Ah são. Como eu disse, vampiros só tem duas únicas semelhanças entre eles: beber sangue e...

- ... a imortalidade.

- Exato! – exclamei. Exato mesmo.

- Isso é serio? – eu balancei a cabeça. Era sim. – Então.... é como se fosse um grupo com habilidades iguais?

- Isso mesmo. – Impressionante a cabeça dessa garota. – São chamados clãs.

- Clãs? Como no Highlander?

Gargalhei. Quase como no Highlander.

- Clã por definição é grupo de famílias ou indivíduos com um ancestral em comum. Basicamente é isso mesmo. Os grupos são definidos por características em comum. E há tantos clãs quanto vampiros. Clãs, até mesmo sem nome definido, como o dos Cullen e de Tanya.

- Os clãs tem nomes?

- Tem, claro. Nossa "sociedade"... – e eu fiz um gesto com os dedos em curva, para explicar visualmente as aspas nessa palavra. -... é cheia de nomes e cargos. Como um grande clube de associados.

- Qual é o seu clã?

- Chama-se Toreador.

- Toreador... – ela repetiu. – O que o faz diferente dos outros?

- Beleza. – ela estreitou a testa ao ouvir aquilo. – É, eu sei. Todo vampiro parece Angelina Jolie e Brad Pitt. Mas acredite, não são. Mesmo a pessoas mais feia, transformada em um vampiro, parece uma top model. Parece fresco e elegante. Uma beleza sobrenatural. Mas meu clã procura beleza ainda nos mortais.

- É incrível.

- Incrível é exagero, Bella. A beleza também é o ponto fraco de um Toreador. A beleza pode cegar e encantar até destruir.

Eu bocejei. Não tinha dormido nada.

Para meu espanto, Bella estava com os olhos arregalados.

- O que foi?

- Você bocejou?

- Huh... bocejei. Por que?

- Você dorme? Tem... sono?

- Claro. É a maneira de repor energias, como todo mundo. Quando se tem cinco séculos de idade, é preciso dormir muito.

- Mas os Cullen...

- Ah, é. É verdade. Esta é uma das peculiaridades do clã dos Cullen. O consumo de energia e sangue deles é mínimo, por isso não precisam de descanso ou alimento diário. Mesmo quem tem um poder físico usa pouca energia.

- Então quer dizer que os outros clãs, como o seu... todos gastam muita energia, por isso dormem?

- É isso aí.

- Mas se os Cullen quiserem gastar mais energia, eles podem? Podem dormir como todos os outros?

- Não. Seu clã o impede de fazer isso. É uma vantagem certo? Se manter sempre acordado.

- E essa historia de não queimar no sol? Você também não queima?

- Na verdade, eu queimo. Isso é uma questão de equilíbrio, Bella. Todos os clãs tem isso, sem exceção. Fraquezas e forças. Como os Cullen. Eles podem andar no sol, sem se queimarem. Uma vantagem explêndida para um vampiro. Mas... em contrapartida, seus poderes também são estáveis, assim como seu organismo.

- Como assim? Estável?

- Sólido, inalterável. Não se enfraquece, ou fortalece. Quase todos os outros clãs, você fica mais forte com o passar do tempo.

- Você também?

- Claro. Isso é algo que os Cullen não tem. Não podem. Não aumentam seu poder, não aprendem nada novo. Você "nasce" com um único poder, e o mantém até o fim da sua existência. É como se você fosse o mesmo vampiro do dia que foi abraçado.

- E você pode... fazer isso? Aumentar seu poder, aprender outros?

- Posso.

- Qualquer um?

- Incalculáveis. Mas, obviamente, existe o outro lado da moeda. Eu tenho que dormir, tenho que descansar, tenho que me alimentar várias vezes ao dia, e agora me parece que todo sangue que eu bebo é fraco, sem gosto. Quanto mais velha e poderosa você fica, mas dependente de sangue humano você é.

- Quais poderes você tem?

- Nunca parei pra fazer uma lista, mas são muitos.

- Me dá um exemplo.

Um exemplo.

- Hmm... Já sei.

Me concentrei e desapareci á frente de Bella.

- Oh meu Deus! – ela exclamou, e se levantou. Ela parecia realmente assustada.

Eu ri, e ela pode me ouvir.

- Onde você está?

- Sentada no mesmo lugar que estava antes. – e voltei a aparecer.

O rosto dela estava mais pálido do que sempre foi.

- Como você fez isso?

- Fazendo.

- Minha nossa, isso é... – ela estava completamente chocada. – É maravilhoso.

- Ah é. É sim.

- Mostra outro.

- Bella, a maioria dos meus poderes é de dominação e manipulação. Pra demonstrar, eu teria que fazer com você. E, tenho certeza, que você não iria gostar muito.

Bella fez uma careta. Será que ela teria coragem de experimentar isso? Ser manipulada como um boneco?

- Suponho que não. – ela soltou, começando a rir. – Mas me diz. Me dá um exemplo.

- Hipnose, Possessão... posso fazer qualquer um de marionete.

Bella gargalhou.

- Tá falando sério? – eu confirmei com a cabeça. – E o Spike?

- Ele também. Mas ele não tem certos poderes que eu tenho.

- Por exemplo.

- Ordenar esquecimentos. Eu posso fazer você e todos nesta casa, esquecer que me viram, ou sequer me conheceram.

- E Spike não pode fazer isso.

- Não. Spike se especializou em combate. Ele adora usar uma espada samurai. Apesar de que ele pode quebrar o pescoço de alguém com uma mão. – eu disse, e Bella deixou o queixo cair em choque. – Isso foi muito útil no trabalho.

- Trabalho?

- Como Arconte.

Bella ficou confusa de novo. As vezes, esqueço que ela é uma humana.

- Arconte é quem faz o trabalho sujo, Bella.

- Quem mata.

- Exato.

- Marcus e Aro são Arcontes?

- Não. Eles são Justicars. São os chefes dos chefes. São eles que mandam em todo mundo. – E isso é o mínimo que se diz deles. O que me lembra da aventura dela em Roma. - Devo-lhe dizer, _cara mia_, que você teve muita, muita sorte.

- Por que?

- São poucos os mortais que encaram um Justicar e sobrevive pra contar história. Dr. Cullen deve ser mesmo muito respeitado.

- Não entendi.

- Não há duvida que foi devido a reputação dele que você não foi executada.

- Executada?

- É. Neste clubinho, Bella, chamado Camarilla, existem regras. Regras rígidas existentes há séculos. Quando eu fui criada, já existia essa organização. Quando você está nela, só sai de lá morto. E eles levam suas tradições muito a sério.

- E qual a tradição que eu quebrei?

- Você não. – eu balancei a cabeça. – Os Cullen.

Aquilo atingiu Bella em cheio. Pude perceber que a respiração dela acelerou, seu rosto corou e podia ouvir seu coração bater mais forte, e o sangue dela correr mais rápido.

Era uma informação que de que ela sabia muito pouco.

- Você jamais deveria saber sobre nós, Bella. – eu comecei. – Nunca. Essa é a primeira e a mais importante tradição. E todas essas tradições são passiveis de punição. Lextallionis. A morte. E você, assim como os Cullen, sobreviveram.

- Mas estão me obrigando a ser transformada.

- Isso pra eles não é punição. É a única alternativa para não executarem todo mundo.

- Jamais imaginei que... que isso fosse atingir a família toda.

- Mas atinge. Ainda atinge. Até agora. Você tem um prazo, não tem?

- Como sabe?

– Se não ser feito, a lextallionis vai ser executada.

- Não entendo. Você me disse que é loucura eu ser transformada. Que estou sendo infantil. E agora me diz que eu tenho que fazer isso para que ninguém morra?

- Eu não disse isso. Eu disse que essa é a alternativa dada. Todos erraram. Todos foram coniventes. E me espanta o Dr. Cullen ter sido tão inconseqüente. Só agora eu compreendo as motivações dele. Ele pensou na sua progênie.

- E se ele tivesse pedido permissão?

- Pra te contar? – e Bella confirmou. – Eles não dariam. Não dão pra ninguém. Eles não dariam permissão nem fosse pra te abraçar primeiro e depois te contar a verdade.

Ela suspirou. Podia sentir a culpa que ela sentia exalando pelos poros.

- Bella, como eu disse, você teve muita sorte. Você foi abençoada. Não pense que isso é comum. Os Justicars não são clementes. Não pense que sua tentativa de salvamento ajudou Edward. Pelo contrário, só piorou. Eles tinham a prova do erro cometido pelos Cullen à frente deles: você.

- Eu não sabia nada disso.

- É, Edward deveria ter explicado melhor quando soltou o "sou um vampiro".

- Eu adivinhei, na verdade. – ela riu. – Ele só confirmou.

- Edward foi... ingênuo. Como se estivesse doente pra contar seu segredo para alguém.

- Não acho que foi isso.

- Estou brincando. Ele levou a paixão e o romantismo a sério demais. Mesmo apaixonado, ele deveria ter pensado muito bem nas implicações futuras se você soubesse da verdade.

- Talvez.

- Eu sei que ele queria te proteger. Ele foi sozinho a Roma imerso em culpa.

- Por achar que eu estava morta.

- Um gesto nobre, mas que não faria diferença para a Camarilla. Eles pouco se importam com um mortal. Viva ou morta. Tradição quebrada é tradição quebrada. Ele pensou que se entregando a morte, acabaria com sua culpa e tentaria relevar a culpa da família.

- Se eu não tivesse ido, ele estaria morto.

- Talvez. Ou talvez não teria feito diferença. O nome de Carlisle Cullen poderia ter valido, de qualquer maneira, seja qual tivesse sido o veredicto. Seja lá que tenha sido o motivo, os Justicars em Roma foram clementes. E isto, eu vi pouquíssimas vezes acontecerem.

- Se você fosse uma Justicar... teria sido clemente?

- Provavelmente não. Não parece, porque se trata de vampiros, mas é tudo política, Bella. Um Justicar não quer perder seu poder, sua reputação. Comigo não seria diferente. Por isso evito poder e responsabilidade. O poder através de mim seria... seria um pedido para um genocídio.

Estranhamente Bella riu.

- Você teve sorte. – continuei. - Foi obrigada a algo que quis desde o inicio.

- Não entendi.

- Ser abraçada e viver para todo o sempre com seu amado, como num conto de fadas.

- Está sendo sarcástica.

- Bom, minha querida, além de única, é a alternativa que veio a calhar.

- Mas ainda não concorda.

- Não. Se eu tivesse a opção, eu hoje seria apenas pó fertilizando Abney Park.

- E você diz que não se arrepende.

- Repetindo, em parte não. Eu tive uma vida que hoje você só vê em filmes e livros. Só porque eu queria estar enterrada na Inglaterra, não significa que não tenha curtido e ainda curta essa existência maluca e imortal de bebedora de sangue.

- Hey! Vai ficar por aí mais quanto tempo? – escutei Spike gritar da porta da cozinha..

Bella me olhou e sorriu.

- Estou indo. – eu disse. – Melhor eu ir. Eu tenho um imortal bebedor de sangue me esperando para lhe matar as saudades.

E ela riu, divertida.

- Até mais tarde, minha querida. – disse eu. O "querida" saiu tão aberto, que parecia que tinha nascido na Escócia. Spike diz que me sotaque fica mais enrolado com o passar do tempo. Ele tem a teoria que daqui a alguns séculos ninguém mais vai entender o que eu digo.

Caminhei na direção da cabana e vi Spike fumando sentado na escada em frente a porta, esperando por mim.

Sorri. Sabia o que me esperava.

Ainda bem que nem todas as coisas mudam.

**XxTO BE CONTINUEDxX**

**N/A**: Espero que todos tenham curtido o capítulo. Todos que curtam Twilight não tenham se ofendido com a minha "explicação" do ponto de vista do jogo. E aqueles que jogam (ou jogaram) Vampiro, não se sentam ofendidos com as modificações que fiz aqui. Sem isso Twilight não teria sentido no jogo. E achei que assim ficaria legal.

Notas:

**Metamorfos, bruxas e fadas** – criaturas sobrenaturais normais no mundo de Charlaine Harris – que logo entrará aqui - então inclui também. Logo Eric fará parte da história, então uma explicação melhor sobre ele e True Blood darei mais tarde.

William **Shakespeare** – o maior autor inglês existente. Ele escreveu dezenas de peças de teatro, como Romeu e Julieta, Macbeth e **Hamlet**. Ele apresentou todas as suas peças no **Globe Theatre**, um teatro construído em 1598 com o aval da Rainha Elizabeth, filha de Henrique VIII.

**Highlander** – filme de 1986 com Christopher Lambert e Sean Connery. Lambert faz Connor MacLeod, um imortal guerreiro escocês do século XVI, que é doutrinado pelo também imortal Juan Sanchez Villa-Lobos Ramirez (Sean Connery) em como combater (e se defender de) outros imortais, para não perder, literalmente, a sua cabeça, pois ao último imortal um prêmio estaria reservado. Ele vive no **clã** MacLeod, com seus amigos e parentes.

Agradecimentos:

**Grá** – Não sou fã de Rascall Flats, mas escutei uma ou outra coisa, e é bem legal. Pois é, logo Eric vai dar as caras, e se você acha que Penny e Spike são durões, não viram Eric em sua plena forma. Quanto a Penny se alimentando do garçom, eu fiquei indecisa em escrever. Queria mesmo mostrar que mesmo Penny se alimentando de bolsas de sangue, ela é uma vampira como qualquer outra. Ela bebe de bolsas de sangue não por pena de humanos – esse tipo de sentimento ela não tem –, ela bebe por praticidade. Ela não tem consciência. Não o suficiente para impedi-la de beber sangue na fonte.

**Dani "fadinha ruiva"** – Como eu disse a Grá, ela não desistiu de humanos. Ela pode ter desistido da caça, mas não propriamente do sangue deles. "_Foi a coisa mais horrível da existência humana e vampírica ele fazer o que fez com a Sookie"_. Eu me perdi. Não entendi. Você diz dele ter manipulado ela pra fazer ela beber sangue dele, é isso? Porque eu o defendo. É a maneira de ele conquistar ela. Eu não vou falar mais pra não estragar surpresas da 3ª temporada. Mas não pense que Bill é santo. Huauhhua. Não é mesmo. Quanto a interação com o leitor, não é o autor falando, é o personagem. A historia é em primeira pessoa, é o personagem falando. Não eu. _"por que eu sempre confundo as suas fics umas com as outras" _ Não sei bem o que te dizer, porque as minhas historias em primeira pessoa se resume a duas fics de Hp, essa e uma historia original. E acho que de todas, tu leu essa aqui e um capitulo da HG de Harry Potter. Não sei o que te dizer. Mesmo.

**Lady K Rox** – Obrigada por ter lido. Eu jogo Vampiro a Mascara há anos. E toda a modificação que SM fez com os vampiros em Twilight, me deu nos nervos. Então resolvi brincar aqui. Você que conhece o jogo, curtiu as minhas "explicações" dos vampiros de SM no jogo? Eu tentei jogar tudo pra dentro do jogo. Ficou bom? E sim, odeio a Bella. Acho ela irritante. Quem sabe ela começa a mudar com o passar do tempo? Hhuauhuhahuahu.

Obrigada a todos que leram e não comentaram. Mesmo assim, obrigada.


End file.
